Love Alone
by chatterbox-hikaru13
Summary: [COMPLETE] Angel Lantis was sent to Earth to help a misguided soul, Hikaru. The Underworld was alarmed, so they sent Nova to fight off the angel. But will there be more than just fighting for the possesion of the redhead's soul?
1. Prologue

My very first MKR fic!!! ^_^ Please R and R, and flame me of all the things that you find wrong in this fic, would it be grammar or spelling or whatever you will find wrong here!  
  
DISCLAIMER: MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH is rightfully owned by CLAMP, so I don't own it. All I have are a few hundred bills in my wallet, MKR CD's, some  
VCD's and my manga. ^_^  
  
L O V E A L O N E  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
-= ETHEREAL GATES OF UPPERWORLD =-  
  
Angel Lantis walked briskly down the long stretch of white clouds. In his left hand he clutched a feathery white paper. He had received a note just a few moments ago, that the God ship Pluto wanted to see him the very moment he receive the note. So here he is, on his way to the God's quarters.  
  
As he neared the Deity's chambers, the gates opened and a blinding flash of light shot out. But his eye's lens thinned and his eyelids slid down, making it possible for him to see through the light. He made his way to the throne and bowed down in front of Pluto.  
  
"Pluto-sama, you wish to see me?" he asked politely.  
  
Pluto motioned his left hand for Lantis to sit as a fluffy couch materialized behind him, while on the God's right hand, he held a tobacco.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Lantis-san," he smiled then paused, "That's the way of greeting in your land, 'ne?" he added.  
  
Lantis smiled and nodded, "Hai, Pluto-sama. We greet that way in Japan,"  
  
Pluto nodded too, then turned serious. "I know you're quite surprised to receive a message coming from me, Lantis-san. Well, to cut the chase, I want you to go back to Earth, specifically to your homeland Japan because I wanted you to guide a lost soul. Come, see her," he said, then tapped his foot on the ground and a round glass appeared behind Lantis.  
  
Lantis stood up and went to Pluto's side. After a few moments, the screen zoomed in on a beautiful redhead talking to a more beautiful blue-haired lady. Beside the blue-haired was a green-haired fellow with a fascinating crisscrossed scar across his left cheek and a thin scar running across the bridge of his nose. Lantis found the redhead more enchanting than the blue- haired, but the cigarette tucked between the redhead's delicate fingers disturbed him so much, as well as the sneer on her face.  
  
Pluto pointed a finger at the redhead. "She's the lost soul I'm talking about, Lantis-san, Shidou Hikaru. She joined a bad crowd since the day that she stepped her foot on Shikigoku College, and that was what had become of her. She learned every trick in the book; smoking, excessive alcohol drinking, dope, stealing, picking up fights, you name it. And what was worse was that her mother did not know all of these changes ever since her father and three elder brothers died at the Civil War six years ago. She had changed from the sweet, demure Hikaru to a tough, enemy-of-the-world gangster that you are seeing now,"  
  
Then the Deity turned to him with grave eyes, "So Lantis-san, will you be willing to join the rough life of human in order to save a fellow being?" he asked.  
  
Lantis looked one more time to the redhead. This time, the green-haired fellow has left, and she was with her blue-haired friend. They were walking down a hall when suddenly, a brunette kid bumped into the redhead and the redhead immediately punched the kid in the gut. The blue-haired friend just laughed and even kicked the kid at the butt before they proceeded on their walk. He found himself gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, before he turned to Pluto.  
  
"With pleasure, Pluto-sama. I'll do everything I could to save Hikaru," he answered in the same grave face and serious tone that the Deity Pluto has used.  
  
Pluto's face broke into a smile, and he clasped Lantis' back and produced a bowl of white liquid in front of the angel.  
  
"Very well, Lantis-san. And your mission begins the moment I transfer you to Earth,"  
  
-= ABYSS OF SUFFERING =-  
  
"Nova! Come out from there and talk to me!" Lucifer shouted among his herds of devils. After a few moments, a pink-haired vixen in black spandex suit came out and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"What is it, my Lord?" she asked.  
  
Lucifer crossed his arms across his chest and puffed on the tobacco on his mouth. "You'll be sent to Earth again to keep the misguided Shidou Hikaru misguided, understand? I heard that an angel would be sent down to Earth to help the Earthling change the courses of her life, so I want you to go up and continue to mess with the Earthling's life, got that?"  
  
Nova once again bowed at him, "Yes my Lord. I'll be going as soon as I can," she said, and then she disappeared once again in front of him.  
  
"You better bring that soul here, Nova, because that's one soul that I can't afford to lose to that blasted Pluto," he muttered to himself before he stood up to go to his private room.  
  
*************EARTH*************  
  
Hikaru glanced one more time on her vanity mirror before stepping out of her bedroom. It was another school day, and she was already dressed for the day. Umi promised her a ride to school, so she was up early because Umi hated to wait.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasou, 'Kaa-san!" she greeted cheerfully, planting a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheeks.  
  
Her mother turned her head from the frying pan to smile at her as she plopped on the kitchen table.  
  
"Ohayou too, Hikaru-chan. Had a good night's sleep?" her mother asked.  
  
She nodded, and hungrily spooned a newly cooked pancake and a French toast on her plate. "Yup! Always!" she answered back.  
  
"You're going to school early?"  
  
She nodded again. "Hai. Umi's picking me up, and she hates to wait so I woke up specially early today,"  
  
Her mother nodded too. "If you say so. By the way, Hikaru-chan I'll be arriving home late, so please cook yourself your dinner,"  
  
"What about you?" she asked, interrupting her bite on her third pancake.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," her mother answered. She was already on her fifth pancake when she heard Umi's car park in front of the house, followed by a honk. She quickly gulped down her juice and kissed her mother good-bye. "Ja ne, 'Kaa-san! Take care"  
  
"Ja ne, Hikaru-chan! You take care also, and have fun today!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and dashed out from the house and into Umi's open car. The moment her rear touched the seat, Umi stepped on the pedal and the car lurched forward.  
  
"Ohayou, Umi-chan!" she greeted good-naturedly.  
  
Umi just smirked at her as she turned the car on the corner, "Cut the stupid –chan, Hikaru! It's so very childish, and if someone heard you calling me that way, what will happen to my reputation?!"  
  
Hikaru laughed and punched the blue-haired lightly in the arm, "Quit it, Umi! I know you too well, my dear friend! Even if you're that tough, you still like to be called like a pet or some close friend in private! So don't act as if you don't like me calling you 'Umi-chan'!" she retorted.  
  
Umi snorted, but a blush was visible on her white skin, "Okay, okay! But stop calling me like that in public, hear me?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and kept her gaze straight ahead. Umi glanced at the redhead and cleared her throat, hoping to get the redhead's attention. She was not disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru raised an eyebrow that indicates Umi to continue.  
  
Umi cleared her throat once again before getting off of her chest the question that has been bugging her, "Do you...I mean, aren't you...aren't you making any friends at school? You know, other than me, Ferio and the gang?"  
  
Hikaru blinked. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Umi, who has her hair hiding her already red face. "What--what do you mean, Umi-chan?" she asked stupidly.  
  
Umi muttered a curse before answering the flustered redhead, "Never mind," she mumbled.  
  
The redhead continued to look at Umi, but she nodded and returned her gaze at the road, "Whatever you say, Umi-chan. Sometimes, you're really weird, so much like 'Kaa-san," Hikaru stated.  
  
"Shut up," Umi muttered.  
  
When they reached the University's parking lot, Hikaru immediately unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Umi.  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasou for the ride, Umi-chan! See you this lunch!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Umi smiled at her, "Nandemo nai. Anyway, you're on the way so I decided to pick you up. Oh, and don't forget our appointment, so I won't be seeing you this lunch but at 3 in the afternoon. Ferio and I will pick you up in your class," she answered.  
  
Hikaru nodded and got out the car, "Then you'll not be going to your class today?"  
  
Umi had that smile that Hikaru know so much, "You bet. Ferio and I will be preparing for this afternoon's event,"  
  
"Initiation?" there was anticipation in Hikaru's voice.  
  
"Initiation and dope,"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
*************  
  
"Goddammit, Umi, give me more! This is so great!" Hikaru laughed loudly, her voice echoing through the large room of Umi's basement.  
  
Umi laughed as well, and handed a freshly packed marijuana to an already 'high' redhead. "Help yourself. Ferio, darling, can you please keep Hikaru from getting too high? We still have to send her home in one piece," she said. Her eyes were already red from the amount of drugs she took in, but since she's been doing drugs ever since she and Ferio dated steadily, she's much more experienced. After all, Hikaru was a new user.  
  
Ferio grinned and got the marijuana from his girlfriend. He leaned to Umi and pressed his lips tightly to the cerulean beauty's before handing the drugs to Hikaru.  
  
"Are these new, Ferio? Because I'm telling you, man, I never felt like this before from all the drugs you and Umi were feeding me on!" Hikaru exclaimed, transferring the marijuana to a thin foil before passing it through a lighted candle's flame. Then she inhaled the smoke coming from the foil and she swayed a bit at the intensity of the drugs that rushed through her system.  
  
She shook her head a little and looked up at Umi and Ferio's waiting faces, and then she looked around the basement of Umi's huge house. There were at least 15 more or so college students scattered down at the basement, some doing drugs, other drinking vodkas. This is fun!!!" she exclaimed again. She scooted over to where Umi and Ferio sat and slapped the two at the knees. "This is great!!! Really great!!! I hope you'll be able to bring in more stuff like these, Ferio!!!"  
  
Ferio flashed a smile again and playfully shooed the redhead away as he leaned in closer to Umi's waiting lips. "Yeah, yeah, I got the picture! Now, go away! Maybe you should go to Rei's group; they're also checking out that new drug you're raving about, and let me and Umi have a little privacy here in our corner!" he raised his eyebrows raised up and down mischievously.  
  
Even through her murky mind filled with smoke, she got the message. She smirked at Umi, and patted the girl's knee once again before standing up. "Gee, will you two get up on your room and have a lot more privacy? You're going to be a distraction here," she teased, watching as her best friend turned a bit red.  
  
Ferio laughed, and before she truly turned her back, she saw Ferio's lips descend down on Umi's lips and they kissed passionately amidst the pot session.  
  
She shook her head and headed over to where Rei, Reka, Reina and Ichiro huddled. "Hey guys, can I join you?"  
  
Rei raised his head and smiled at her. She really liked him a lot; in fact, a lot more than she liked any other guys she's friends with, save Ferio. But that's the borderline. She liked him a lot, but only as a friend. In their gang, it's kind of an unwritten rule to spare your fellow gangster of some romantic interests or else you're out. The only exception was Umi and Ferio's relationship, because after all, Ferio was the founder of the group, and he can do whatever he pleases to do.  
  
Reina made way for her, and she sat between her and Reka, who were already down on their fifth round of marijuana. "What are you talking about?" she asked, getting the package of drugs from Ichiro's outstretched hand.  
  
Rei perked up and looked interestingly at her, "We were planning to rob that nearby convenience store before dawn, at around 3 in the morning. What do you say? You wanna come?"  
  
Her face brightened, and she looked around the small group, "Sure! I've never robbed anybody in my life, unless you count the various thefts I've been doing with Umi and Ferio at the lockers at school," she said, clearly interested and excited.  
  
Then her face clouded over and she stole a glance at Ferio and Umi, who were already down on the floor while their lips were still locked tightly around each other's. "But shouldn't we tell of this to Umi and Ferio? I mean, after all, they are the leaders of this group, you know what I mean?"  
  
Reina nodded. "Yeah. We're going to tell them, of course, after they're through with each other," she said meaningfully, and a chuckle was heard among the group.  
  
Hikaru tore her eyes from the couple and looked around the group, "Any plans on how we're going to rob the store?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to enter through the back door. Every store has that, because our own store has a fire exit at the back door. So anyway, we'll be entering through the back door, and wear bonnets and huge jackets that will throw the lookers off our real built. We're not bringing any gun, only knives, and I'll take care of the cameras," Ichiro explained.  
  
Hikaru grinned. She shook her head and grabbed the bottle of Colt45 beer from the ice chest nearby. "Okay guys! Let's start planning and roving the area!"  
  
"Yey!"  
  
"This will be totally fun and exciting!"  
  
*************  
  
At age 20, Shidou Hikaru was already on her second year at Tokyo University, where she was taking up BS Medical Technology. She was in the same classes with her best friend Ryuuzaki Umi and Fujuiwara Ferio, except for Organic Chemistry and Philosophy.  
  
She was known throughout the school as a troublemaker, as she picks up fights whenever and wherever she wanted. And if there was any trouble, be sure to find Hikaru, Umi and Ferio or any of their gang members in the middle of the mess. The only thing that kept her in school was the realization that she was smart. Although she isn't studying as hard as others were studying, as their course was very demanding, she never failed an exam nor received a mark lower than 2. She often comes to school unprepared, but once their professor asks her something, she'll be sure to answer something too. It's just too bad that ever since she was in high school, she was already in Umi and Ferio's bad crowd.  
  
She diverted her loneliness from losing her father and older brothers into joining the toughest, deadliest gangster in her high school, the 'Dark Devil' gang headed by Fujuiwara Ferio and Ryuuzaki Umi. Umi befriended her, and that's the start of her new personality. From a sweet, demure, always- smiling redhead, she became tough, hard and sneering lady, always on the go to fight, steal and do drugs.  
  
Yes. At the tender age of 15, she learned to do drugs and steal. Ferio's older brother was their supplier on their drugs. Umi taught her to smoke, drink alcohol, steal, take in drugs and other pills, and all sorts of earthly pleasures she was once forbidden to do.  
  
But although she has turned into a hooligan she still keeps in mind the one moral lesson her mother pounded on her head ever since she started puberty: taking care of her virginity. She never let herself be caught up on one- night stands, unlike Umi whom she suspected was not a virgin already. But anyway, that still didn't keep her from making Umi her very best friend in the world. After all, Umi was the one who helped her through the roughest times of her life, and taught her to be tough and strong and stand on her own two feet.  
  
Her best friend, Umi, was a product of broken home. Her parents separated when she was only 13, and that shattered the cerulean-eyed beauty's illusion that her family was picture-perfect. A few months after the separation, her mother brought another man in their house, and that's the last straw. Umi started rebelling, picking up fights everywhere to vent out her pain and frustration in life. When she was in her eight grade, she met Fujuiwara Ferio, a lonely lad who has a drug lord for a brother. She turned to him for support and he in turn turned to her for love and care. They helped each other, so they established a gang where they can do whatever they wish to do. Whenever they got in deep trouble, Ferio's brother was always there to pull them through and save their asses. Eventually, Ferio's brother started supplying Ferio the dope, and Ferio became the toughest 15- year-old kid in school.  
  
She knows that what Ferio and Umi feel for each other was far from love. It was more of need, because they were each other's support system and ally. But then, Umi's having another supporter, she, Hikaru. Umi might not say it, but she feels that she's very important to Umi. It shows on the deeds, on the acts, on the subtle remarks Umi's making whenever the two of them were in private. Umi confides to her much more now than she confides on Ferio before. She knew all of Umi's troubles, pains, sufferings, and she knew that the Umi everybody else was seeing was only a hard, cold façade, because deep down inside, Umi's really lonely, scared and bitter. She only saw Umi break down and cry once, when the latter found out that the divorce on her parent's marriage was finally granted, and that was when she vowed to protect Umi in anyway she can and not leave the blue-haired woman. Whatever, wherever and whenever it takes.  
  
She'll always be there for Umi, and she'll never let Umi down. That's the least she could do to repay Umi for all the good things Umi did for her.  
  
So? What do you say? Do you think this was already a plot of another fanfic? Tell me! And excuse me for the Japanese phrases, I'm not a Japanese, so I'm sorry if there were any mistake on the use of those phrases or anything.  
  
Peace men!  
  
`(.)-(.)` (I wear glasses. ^_^_) 


	2. Chapter 1: Start of the Battle: Good VS ...

So, here's the first chapter of the fic! Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Magic Knight Rayearth's not mine. I'm merely an obsessed fan who vents her frustrations in life through writing and singing (although I'm not a very good singer).

**Chapter 1: START OF THE BATTLE: GOOD VS. EVIL**

Angel Lantis watched the sleeping redhead. He watched as her chest rose and fell; he watched as she mumbled something in her sleep; he watched as she turned to her belly and clutched her red pillow tightly to her face. He watched as a small smile spread on her serene face. He watched as her hair turned into some sort of halo around her, making her look like a fiery young goddess of fire.

He sighed and lowered himself to the ground. His feet touched the rough surface of the red carpet covering the whole floor of the person he's supposed to watch over. Then he walked across the room and opened the window close to the door. He let fresh air enter the room before he settled down on the one-sitter sofa near the redhead's bed. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the redhead. 

Once again, he sighed. The redhead was even more beautiful now that he's within arm's length from her. Her cute, small nose, her thin red lips, the high cheekbones, the upturned chin and of course, the flaming red hair. Although her eyes were closed, he would bet his wings that they're beautiful too, like ruby pearls at the heart of the ocean.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a rustle from behind. He turned around and saw a look-alike of the redhead, but the _thing_ behind him possessed a hard face, pink hair and elfin ears. 

She's definitely one of the enemies.

He stood up quietly and in the blink of an eye was already in front of the devil.

"Ah, so you're the emissary of the King of the Underworld, huh?" he asked, with a hint of sarcasm underneath his smooth tone.

The devil raised her chin. She looked up and down on him, sizing him up, with an irritating snicker on her face. "And I see that you're the emissary from the Heaven. I'm Nova, what's your name?" she answered, sticking out her palm for a handshake.

Angle Lantis shook his head before accepting the polite handshake. "Angle Lantis," he answered curtly. Nova surprised him when she pinched hard on his hand, enough to draw a trickle of blood from him. He immediately retracted his hand and stared at the devil.

Nova laughed softly, keeping an eye on the sleeping redhead. "That's my own way of greeting, Lantis. Even Lucifer was not spared from that," she supplied.

Angel Lantis passed a hand on his wound, and immediately the puncture was gone, not a scar was left. "As I expected," he just said, and then resumed his staring at the redhead. "Are you also here for her?" he asked. 

Nova looked first at the redhead before turning her gaze on the waiting angel, "So what if I am?" she asked back huffily. 

Lantis' face softened, but the tone of his voice was hard. "Because I won't let you get her. She has suffered the last six years of her life, and still suffering until today. And for her to suffer an even graver punishment on her life after death is already too much," 

Then he turned to the redhead and even to his distance, he was able to transmit to the redhead a kind of peaceful feeling that the redhead has long since forgotten. "That's why I'm here, to stir her back to her good deeds and stop this nonsense she's doing. I'm going to stop her from ruining her already damaged life, then help her redeem her soul once again." he said with finality.

Nova continued to sneer at the raven-haired angel, "Then try to stop me. I love challenges, you know, and I'm not the one to back away from a nice dispute that I'm sure to win, especially in this case. You know very well that the odds are on me, due to the fact that Hikaru's closest friend, or rather her best friend, is a very bad influence."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "What are you gonna do, Angel Lantis?"

He turned his back on her and levitated towards the head of Hikaru's bed. 

"You'll see. Just a little friendly advice: don't count your eggs until they're hatched." And with that, he disappeared into thin air.

"I'm not one to believe into proverbs and sayings. You should know that," Nova muttered before she too, disappeared from sight. 

"The battle for your soul, Hikaru, will begin the moment that you wake up," Nova's sinister voice echoed through the room softly, followed by her giggle before silence once again took over the redhead's room.

*************

"You're not going to school again, are you?" Hikaru asked. She and Umi were outside Tokyo University, sitting on a bench below a big tree. She looked at Umi before glancing around the place.

Umi shook her head, letting a few locks of her ocean-colored hair fall from her shoulder. "Iie. I'm getting tired of going to school. You wanna come?"

She was about to nod her head off, but a soothing voice came into her mind.

_Would you really want that, Hikaru? Isn't school one of the few things you love with passion? Would you really want to be persuaded into cutting classes? Remember that your mother will be very disappointed if she knew this._

So she shook her head and smiled apologetically at her best friend, "Gomen, Umi-chan, but I wanted to attend classes today," 

Umi just raised an eyebrow at her, "Humm…you're acting a little strange today. Although I know you for being a good student by not cutting classes, I was kind of expecting that you'd re-consider this time. After all," she dropped her voice a few octaves so only Hikaru will hear, "Ferio's brother smuggled a new kind of drugs, and he wanted us three to taste it before anyone else,"

Hikaru grinned. Just then, a new voice entered her mind, this time, a baleful voice. 

_Go on, Hikaru, I know how much you crave for drugs ever since Umi introduced it to you. Follow your desire…come on…a single cutting classes will be worth it…you'll see _the tempting voice said.

Then the soothing voice came back again. _No Hikaru. That single cutting classes will be the start. Soon you'll be cutting classes just to satisfy your other worldly needs, and then you'll just find out that you're flunking school because of so many absences. Would you want that to happen to you? _

Umi watched as different emotions passed through the redhead's face, and she waved a hand in front of the redhead to wake her up.

"Hey, Hikaru, snap out of it. Hey!" 

Hikaru blinked a few times before her eyes focused on Umi's curious stare. "Nani?" was her only response. 

Umi rolled her eyes, "I was just asking if you want to consider you decision on going to school today instead of taking dope. Why do you have to be so confused?" 

Hikaru's eyes turned glassy, and she looked down on her lap. "It's nothing," she muttered.

This time, Umi's eyes showed concern, and she reached up to touch Hikaru's shoulders. "Daijobou desu ka, Hikaru? Doushita?" she asked. 

Hikaru looked up again and forced a smile, "I'm fine, Umi, don't worry about me. Anyway, I really am not going to recon what I said. I really want to attend my classes. So, see you tonight?" she answered.

Umi still held that concerned look in her eyes, but she returned Hikaru's smile and patted the redhead on her head. "Sure. I'll pick you up. You take care," she said, before going off into the direction of her parked car.

Hikaru nodded then she proceeded to go inside the University.

"What was that all about? What are those voices I heard in my head a few moments ago?" she muttered.

_You won this time, Angel Lantis, but we're not through yet._

_I'm prepared, Devil Nova, I'm always prepared._

*************

Hikaru scribbled down notes for Organic Chemistry class. The professor was discussing something about the functional group alcohol, its properties, reaction mechanisms and nomenclature. She looked up on the board and listened to the lecture.

"All alcohols contain the hydroxyl functional group, _-OH_. Some common alcohols are the following: methanol, ethanol, propanol and isopropyl alcohol. Among these, the best known is ethanol, or ethyl alcohol. It is produced biologically by the fermentation of sugar or starch. In the absence of oxygen, the enzymes present in bacterial cultures or yeast catalyze the reaction, from glucose, a six-carbon compound, to ethanol and carbon dioxide. This process gives off energy, which microorganisms, in turn, use for growth and other functions. The alcohols are very weakly acidic: they do not react with strong bases such as NaOH and KOH. These alkali metals react with alcohols to produce hydrogen."

After an hour of discussing, the professor turned back to the class, "So to further assist you of the reactions of alcohols with different types of chemicals, I want you to research on alcohols. Everything about it. And I want you to experiment with the chemicals. Of course, you'll be asked to use the laboratories here, obviously, to ensure your safety," the professor declared. 

The class started to discuss to themselves, but the professor got their attention again. "But don't worry, you'll be in pairs. In eleven groups, 4 groups will be composed of three members, and seven groups will be composed of two groups." He paused, and then looked back on his list. When turned back to the class, there was a mischievous grin on the professor's face, "And it's a good thing that every one of you acts as a representative for every alphabet. Why, your class is composed only of 25 students, and each student corresponds an alphabet!" he joked, which caused the class to erupt in laughter. 

"Okay, so here it is," and he proceeded with the grouping. When he reached the name Hououji, everybody else was silent. They waited for the professor to say out loud who Hououji's lucky partner was.

"And Miss Hououji Fuu will be paired up with Miss Shidou Hikaru. Mister Izukani will be paired up with Miss Tetsuna." And the voice of the teacher continued on and on.

After the pairing, the professor pulled one more sheet of paper from his lesson plan. "So this is your assigned alcohol to test: group 1 methanol. Group 2 ethanol. Group 3 will have propanol. Group 4 shall study isopropyl alcohol. Group 5 will research on butanol. Group six isobutyl alcohol. Group seven ethylene glycol. Group 8 diethylene glycol. Group 9 triethylene glycol. Group 10 glycerol and group 11 phenyl ether."

The rest of the class looked enviously at Hikaru. Hououji Fuu was known across the College of Medical Technology for her extraordinary brain and exotic beauty, and to be paired up with her on a school activity was as good as getting a perfect mark on your grade. And troublemaker Shidou Hikaru was one hell of a lucky student to have Hououji as her lab partner. She'd be sure to have a perfect grade on their activity, and that could raise her GPA and maybe impress a few teachers who knew of Hikaru's character.

After the class, Hikaru made her way towards Fuu, who was busy arranging her things, "Konnichiwa Fuu-san," Hikaru greeted. 

Fuu looked up, and a smile spread across her lips when she recognized the redhead. "Konnichiwa, Shidou-san," 

Hikaru grinned then sat at the chair beside the brunette beauty. "Oh, just call me Hikaru. After all, we'll be partners for this activity!" she teased. 

Fuu chuckled and stood up. Hikaru followed her. "That would be nice, Hikaru-san. I'm glad I have you as a partner. I'm sure we'll have a good time doing the project," Fuu said enthusiastically.

Hikaru nodded happily as they walked through the corridors. "Yeah! I'm sure of it! You know, I'm really interested in chemistry and everything, and I'm sure this activity will be a blast!" she supplied. 

Fuu seemed infected with the redhead's enthusiasm, as she nodded too. "Would you like to start as early as now? That is, you don't have anything to do," she added hastily, looking sheepishly at the redhead.

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically and clapped her hands together. "Alright! We'll start researching today! Or maybe, tonight we can research on my house. We can see each other at the front gates of Tokyo U and then we'll head over to my place! What do you say?"

Fee laughed, "That's fine by me. I'll be heading home now, but I'll see you at 6 in front of the gates, okay? Ja ne!" she said, and then waked away, waving at Hikaru.

Hikaru waved back. Then she heard Umi's voice from behind. "Why are you talking to that brainy Hououji?" 

Hikaru turned around, and saw Umi frowning. She just smiled and waved once again at Fuu before answering Umi. "We are partners for an activity at Organic Chemistry. We decided to start researching about diethylene glycol tonight at my house, so you know," she said, shrugging. 

Umi's eyes narrowed, and she looked angrily at the redhead. "But we've got something planned for tonight, Hikaru! We're going to welcome our new members! You promised to be there! It is a _must _to be there!" she hissed.

Hikaru just shrugged and walked with Umi by her side. "Sure, but I'll be going at 6. I promised Fuu-san I'll meet her at the university gates at that time, and I'm not one to break promises," she answered nonchalantly, not aware of Umi's raging anger. 

Umi stopped walking. She looked ready to explode, as her face was red from suppressing her anger. "But that's the group's rule, Shidou Hikaru, and as one of the leaders of the gang, I'm ordering you to attend the welcome party. That's an _order_," Umi stressed through clenched teeth. 

Hikaru looked back on Umi, and was actually surprised to see Umi really angry. "Umi, it's not such a big thing. Why do you have to make an issue out of it?" she reasoned out.

Umi just looked stubbornly at her and even tilted her head up, "Nothing that concerns you, Shidou. And if you don't attend the party this afternoon, you're dead,"

Hikaru stared hard at Umi, trying to read her best friend's thoughts. But when Umi just stared back at her with rigid eyes, she sighed. Then she hung her head and nodded slowly at Umi.

"Alright, you win this time. I guess I'll have to call Fuu-san and cancel our appointment for today," she muttered, loud enough for Umi to hear.

Umi smiled a little, but there was still that trace of anger in her eyes. "Here, use my cell phone. You can check the operator for Hououji's contact number," Umi offered. 

Hikaru shook her head as she pulled out from her back pocket her own cell phone. "I have my own. And besides, I have Fuu-san's number listed on my phonebook," she answered curtly, and then dialed Fuu's number. 

Umi turned around as Hikaru spoke on the phone animatedly.

"Hououji…" she mumbled, a glint of fierceness in her sapphire eyes.

*************

_You deceived me…_

_All's fair in love and war, Angel Lantis._ Was Nova's reply.

Lantis sighed as he looked down at the retreating forms of Hikaru and Umi. Both girls had their shoulders hunched up, showing the tension that befell on the two a few moments ago. _You urged Hikaru to cancel her appointment to Hououji. That's foul._

_I merely used Umi, Angel Lantis. It wasn't a deception, it was a plan._ Nova laughed. She pointed down at Hikaru and Umi, _and besides, it was Hikaru's decision to choose Umi instead of her new friend Hououji. What's the matter with that? I simply pushed her into making an easy decision._

_But you made her feel uncomfortable in choosing between her best friend and new friend! And you knew that she'd choose Umi instead of Fuu! _

_Well, that's your problem. All I know is that I helped her into pacifying Umi's anger._

_And that's one more thing that I have to discus with you. You made Umi very angry and jealous at the thought that Hikaru might choose that Hououji instead of her. How could you?_

_Angel Lantis, remember that we are in a fight for Hikaru's soul. You have no govern on what I do to win in this challenge, as I have no govern on how you do your tricks. See you later!_

_Devil Nova!_

R/R again, please! And thanks to that one person who reviewed my fic! Hey, if you read this chapter, please tell me if you already know a story that has the same plot and concept.

Flames are very much appreciated. ^_^

Peace, men!

~(.)-(.)~


	3. Chapter 2: Angel Lantis' Thoughts

First off, I wanna thank Shinomu and Lady Ronin Tiger for their wonderful review on the second chapter of my fic:

1.) SHINOMU--thanks, pal. U're my first reviewer and because of u I was really inspired to continue this fic. I thought u won't be reviewing anymore but u surprised me by being the first one to review again on my second chapter. Haha! I'm being melodramatic! Forgive me, I'm just overwhelmed. So here's the third chapter! I updated as soon as I can! ^_^ Hope to see ur name on the third chapter's review! ^_^ And I hope u'd leave ur e-mail add so I can thank u privately! ^_^ 

2.) LADY RONIN TIGER--thanks for the generous review! I hope u'd enjoy this new chapter as much as u've enjoyed the previous chapters. ^_^ I've always imagined Umi and Ferio being the "adventurous guys" in the MKR group, u know? So in this fic, I made them really adventurous, as far as trying drugs, stealing, cigarette smoking and alcohol drinking. And well…I hate to give off spoilers but well…in the end, there will be a good ending for them two. I know u have that in mind. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **MKR. Not. Mine. CLAMP. Owns. It. Although I would want to buy it, I don't think CLAMP would approve. And besides, I have no money. ^_^ Just enjoy the fic and review, please! ^_^

**Chapter 2: ANGEL LANTIS' THOUGHTS **

A faint white glow flashed at the corner of Hikaru's room. Soon, the light solidified, revealing the raven-haired guardian angel. With his feet not touching the ground, he silently went to the sleeping redhead's side. He touched the redhead's forehead with the tip of his thumb and uttered a silent prayer. 

The uptight expression on Hikaru's face instantly vanished, and she was breathing more peacefully than she did the moment she fell into a dreamless slumber. The angel sighed with relief and sat at the edge of Hikaru's bed, careful not to let her sense his presence. 

Hikaru had just been at the welcome party for the new members of their group. He knew that Hikaru was trying to escape from the party and go home as soon as she can, but Umi was watching her like hawk. The blue-haired beauty did not let Hikaru away from her sight for more than a minute. Umi dragged Hikaru here and there and introduced her to all the new members of Dark Devil just to keep the redhead busy. When Hikaru attempted to say goodbye to Umi and Ferio at 10 o'clock, Umi smoothly pulled her to the crowd and started a group dance. If not for her mother's call at 10:50, Umi might not let Hikaru go home and rest.

When Hikaru reached home, her mother scolded her for going home late, and for attending a party at a school day. After a good twenty minutes of scolding, her mother finally let her get the rest that she badly needed. She entered her room and quickly changed clothes then she answered some assignments that she needed for the next day's class. After that, at five past twelve, she finally crawled to her bed, closed her desk lamp, pulled the comforter up to her chest and closed her eyes. She should be awake at 6 in the morning so she'll have at least five hours of rest only.

Angel Lantis let out another sigh. Hikaru stirred and turned on her belly, then murmured something in her sleep that sounded like "Umi-chan…Fuu-san…" then snuggled on her pillow and returned to her sleep. This time, Angel Lantis shook his head as a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Pluto-sama still has another angel guarding Hikaru right now?" he asked to himself. Then he stood up and walked to the open window beside the redhead's bed.

There were yellow rings around the white moon, and clouds rolled away gently as the wind blew softly on the evening night. The breeze carried a few strands of his hair and flapped his robe behind. It was such a peaceful evening, but the tension that hung inside the redhead's room was another story. It wouldn't seem possible to easily pick up the vibes inside, but for an extraordinary being like him, everything is possible.

The room reacts with Hikaru's moods: the air inside the room is cool whenever Hikaru's happy, hot whenever Hikaru's out of mood and angry, and stuffy whenever she's tensed, problematic or confused. The room was like…Hikaru's outlet of her feelings as well as her personal sanctuary, the only place she ran to for solitude and thinking. That much he observed for the past few days he has spent on Earth.

Even after six years, the pain of losing her father and elder brothers was still buried deep down Hikaru's heart. Even the redhead's mother was still hurting, unable to give support that the redhead needed. And because of that, Hikaru looked for another person to lean on; a person who can make things right again for her.

And she found that support on Ryuuzaki Umi.

And because Umi introduced Hikaru to a "new world", Hikaru started changing as well. She created a dual personality to suit her own purpose: the ever sweet, kind and thoughtful kid whenever she's with her mother; and the dangerous, enemy-of-the-world kid whenever she's outside the house. It was hard for him to believe that a kind kid like Hikaru could be so tough and cruel when she's with her so-called friends. And to think that it was only Umi who influenced Hikaru of all these. He could not believe that one person could have such great impact on the life of another person and be able to cause that person a 3600 change.

Because of this, he thought back to what Devil Nova told him, that this battle for Hikaru's change is going to favor Nova especially because Umi's on Nova's side. If Umi has this great influence on Hikaru's life, it would really be hard for him to change Hikaru for the better. It would be like fighting against a hard, concrete wall that was specifically built there to keep him out.

But no. He won't give up. He'll find a way to break through the wall, reach out to Hikaru, and heal her deepest pains and sadness. Somehow, he'll be able to change her. But he knew that he couldn't do it alone. He needed help. And fast.

Suddenly, a flash of brown hair entered his mind, followed by a lovely face with spectacles. 

"Hououji Fuu!" he exclaimed silently, his eyes shining in excitement.

Yes. Hououji Fuu will help him. He will be Hikaru' conscience, and Fuu will be Hikaru's guide out of Umi's clutches. For the second time ever since Pluto-sama gave him this "mission", he found him self filling up with determination and drive to win in this fight against the dark forces of evil.

He's almost certain that he will win in the end.

Almost, that is, but not quite. After all, it will still all depend on Hikaru's decision, whether to follow Fuu and his' advices on turning on a new leaf and stay away from her bad habits, or continue to live the way she's living right now.

**AN: **_Gomen for the short chapter, but I'll make it up on the succeeding chapters. I just have to insert Lantis' thoughts in here because I want my beloved Lantis to have something to say about Hikaru and his plans for her without Nova to spoil his moment. And I grabbed this opportunity to introduce Fuu's role in Hikaru's life. ^_^ I hope u all won't mind. _

_Anyway, sloppy kisses to all who reviewed or to those who read but didn't bothered to review. ^_^_

_Uhm…and I hope **someone **would really flame this chapter or this fic…because u know…I'm getting really proud of myself for pleasing everybody who read this. So please…**flame** me! ^_^ Haha! Seems like I'm really starving for a flame, 'ne? Well…criticisms help me improve my writing…and if u people don't find any mistake on my work, I'll be writing in this pattern all my life. So if u don't want my writing style, tell me! If there were grammatical or spelling errors, tell me! I'm not going to be mad or take it against you. Promise! ^_^ I'm just going to hunt you down in the internet and send u a very distractive VIRUS. Hahaha! Just joking! ^_^_

_Peace, men!_

~(.)-(.)~


	4. Chapter 3: Light in a Dark Tunnel

**AN: **Hehehe…sorry, minna-chan. I tried to finish the story before putting up the chapters so I won't have a problem, but I only managed to get three chapters. But anyways, I will be putting all of that here now, so you know… I hope you'll like it!!! And just so you know, these three chapters will sorta serve as a make-up for making you wait.

SHINOMU = hello! I see that you're still a faithful reader, huh?! That's good! I am always inspired with faithful readers like you…people like you keep me pushing to write more…sniff sniff. Agh, I've gone melodramatic again!!! anyway, I hope you like this chapter… this is dedicated especially for you!!! I thank you for reviewing on the previous chapter…although you didn't left your e-mail add again… sigh

MEWINESS = Hahaha! You just gave in to my request to flame me! and for that, I thank you very much!!! Just wait for a few moments and a virus will soon be attacking your PC and you don't have a choice but to reboot your system. Hahaha, just joking. you should know by now that I'm not serious with that 'virus' thing, 'ne? Because I'm not really that bad. In fact I'm a good person!!! Really!!! as if you care… anyway, just enjoy this new chapter!!! and thanks for the nasty review… I hope to see your name on my reviewer list again… and I hope you'd leave your e-mail add so I can e-mail you and thank you privately!!! have a nice day!

**DISCLAIMER: **Magic Knight Rayearth is owned by CLAMP originally. But now, there are, like, a thousand more other companies who are claiming possession over Rayearth, but I'm not like one of those companies, as I am an individual, so I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. Period.

**Chapter 3: LIGHT IN A DARK TUNNEL**

"Hikaru-san! Hikaru-san!" a voice called out on the hallway.

Hikaru stopped dead on her tracks, knowing very well who the caller was.

Hikaru's been avoiding Fuu all throughout Org Chem lecture, even as far as avoiding looking at the genius. When the bell rang, she immediately collected her notebooks and dashed out of the room as fast as she can, hoping to avoid a talk with Fuu. But the brunette saw her and was now calling her. She sighed as she turned and waited for the running brunette.

She knew when she was beaten.

Fuu stopped right in front of her. The emerald-eyed teen gulped for air first before straightening up and smiling at Hikaru. "Konnichiwa, Hikaru-san. How are you?"

Hikaru was actually surprised to hear Fuu greet her so politely. Hikaru was expecting Fuu to be mad at her for canceling their appointment the day before, but she saw nothing behind Fuu's wide smile but happiness to see her again. This made her return Fuu's smile with a big grin.

"I'm fine, Fuu-san, arigatou. What about you?" Hikaru answered. She started walking again, Fuu falling into a step beside her.

"I'm fine as well, Hikaru-san. I was hoping that we could start our research today, if you don't mind,"

Hikaru perked up a little, "Sure! Are we going to the library?"

"Not exactly. I was hoping we could ask Professor Gardee if we could use the laboratory right now to try some experiments. You see, because you canceled our research study I decided to make my night useful. I researched some basic information about diethylene glycol, and I found out how it was manufactured. So, I want to put into experiment the info I gathered and test it," Fuu answered.

Hikaru looked at Fuu with so much admiration that Fuu found her self blushing a little. "Wow, Fuu-san! You truly are wonderful! You did the research even without me to help you out?! That was incredible! You're really so responsible! I can't believe my luck in being paired up with you!" she breathed.

Fuu chuckled, but the blush was still visible in her face. "Oh, quit it, Hikaru-san! You're embarrassing me! All I did was research a little bit about our project! It was no big deal!"

"But it is! Imagine, we'll be ahead of our classmates. We'll be experimenting now while they were still in the research stage! This is awesome! Come on, we must find Professor Gardee at once!" Hikaru answered enthusiastically, pulling a grinning Fuu behind her.

They went to the Faculty Room to look for Mr. Gardee, and luckily, he was there. They immediately asked for permission to use the laboratory tools and equipments, especially the chemicals they'll need. Next stop, they asked permission to the laboratory coordinator, Professor Nakamura, to get an excuse slip and also to have one laboratory technician to assist them in using the chemicals. Professor Nakamura assigned them to laboratory 16. They quickly went to their assigned place to start working.

"Diethylene glycol is a co product of ethylene glycol and triethylene glycol via the hydrolysis of ethylene oxide. So we must first hydrolyze ethylene oxide before we can acquire diethylene glycol," Fuu explained, pulling out from the storeroom a bottle of ammonium chloride, propanoic acid, methyl amide, sulfuric acid, sodium thiosulfate, butyl alcohol, hexylamine, sodium hydroxide, ethyl ether, propyl ester, benzene and phenol.

Fuu turned to the technician and smiled up at him, "Could you please get us some distilled water? Maybe a beaker-full?" she asked.

The technician nodded and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, he came back with the water, and the three of them went to the lab 16 to start the experiment.

"Just call me at the Satellite Lab if you need anything else, okay?" he asked. The two girls nodded, and they turned to the chemicals in front of them.

"I think we'll have a more difficult time in preparing DEG than actually experimenting on it," Hikaru muttered, looking at the divided chemicals in front of them.

Fuu laughed as she got the beaker of water and ethylene oxide. "EO is a colorless gas at room temperature and a liquid at 120C. It is soluble in water and organic compounds, where it forms a hydroxymethyl group via the addition of the metal and the hydrogen atom," she demonstrated, pouring in 1 mL of EO and another mL of propanoic acid. Surely enough, a white, viscous liquid formed, and there was a clear separation of the chemicals.

Next, Fuu placed another mL of EO on a beaker and a few drops of water on a test tube. "By this reaction, we can produce ethylene glycol, DEG and TEG," she said. After a few seconds, a colorless liquid was seen along with a whitish liquid and a grayish liquid. "DEG is the colorless liquid, Hikaru-san," Fuu pointed out.

"Oh wow. That was amazing! Really brilliant!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking closely at the experiment.

Fuu smiled. "It was pretty simple, Hikaru-san. So now that we have our by-product, we can start with the real experiment!" she said.

But before Hikaru could answer, her cell phone vibrated, and she immediately got it out her pocket.

"Umi-chan," Fuu heard Hikaru answered. The brunette started clearing the table again for their succeeding experiments. She brought the materials to the sink at the far end of the laboratory, hoping to give Hikaru privacy.

"But Umi-chan--! I can't leave Fuu-san here alone! I already canceled our first appointment because of that stupid welcome party you forced me to attend, so I'm not giving in to your caprices this time!" an extremely irritated Hikaru exclaimed, her voice reverberating on the four corners of the laboratory.

Fuu looked up from the sink and turned her attention to the redhead. _So that's the reason why she canceled our research study!_ She thought. _And she's talking to Ryuuzaki Umi?_

"Like I said, Umi! I won't go to the party this night!" Hikaru continued. After a few tensed silence, Hikaru shouted again on the phone.

"Then so be it! Damn Umi! Don't give me that shit! My schoolwork is important to me as dope is important to you! And you know what? I'd much be pleased with Fuu-san's company than you or any of our members'!" and with that, she pressed the end button and threw down her cell phone on the desk, followed by her clenched fist.

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu exclaimed, rushing to the side of the redhead. She lifted Hikaru's hand to see if there were any injuries or blood, but aside from the bruises and cuts, Hikaru's hand seemed to be fine. "Don't do that again, Hikaru-san! You made me nervous!"

Hikaru sighed and looked down on her sneakers. "Gomen nasai, Fuu-san. I just…can't help my anger. Umi really made me angry this time,"

Fuu seemed uneasy for she didn't know if she should listen to Hikaru, but it seemed like the redhead needed someone to talk to at this moment.

"This is our first fight for the six years we've been friends, and it's all because she wanted me to do something I don't want to. Tell me, Fuu-san, was I really wrong into letting down Umi's request?" Hikaru continued.

Fuu shook her head. "You know Hikaru-san, even if you two are best friends, you shouldn't let Ryuuzaki-san take over your life. You should have your own set of activities aside from the ones that you do with her. After all, it's your life that you have, not Ryuuzaki-san's or anybody else. You do what you want to do, and not let anybody else decide things for you," she advised, taking Hikaru's hand into hers.

Hikaru let out a small smile and squeezed Fuu's hand, "Arigatou, Fuu-san. And gomen as well. I bailed out on you the other day because Umi forced me to go to that welcome party for our new members. I never really wanted to go there, because I was really excited for our research study. I even suggested to do the research on my house, 'ne? But Umi got pissed off at the idea that I will be skipping the party for some dumb study session and I have to abide by her whim. I'm really sorry, Fuu-san," she said apologetically.

Fuu nodded only and smiled at the redhead. "Oh, it's all right. Hearing you just now makes up for my disappointment the other day. It was really a compliment on my part to have you say that you'd enjoy my company over your friend's. And besides, you're here now, and you chose to stay here than go to that party,"

Hikaru returned the smile, and then she stood up and faced their experiment. "Now, I believe that we have an experiment to finish today," she said.

"Okay. Let's get started."

☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊

"Will you please explain yourself to me?! Why the hell did you choose that Hououji kid than me, you're sworn best friend in this damned world?! Why?!" Umi screeched.

Hikaru just continued walking, pouring every ounce of her power into biting back a nasty retort to Umi. But Umi was really pissed off. She grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled the redhead to face her.

"Answer me!" she exclaimed.

Still, Hikaru was silent. She just stared daggers at Umi and folded her arms in front of her chest. And this only fueled Umi's already red-hot anger.

"Goddammit, Hikaru! What did that good-for-nothing Hououji did to you?! Or are you using her to get your GPA high and pass this damned course? What?" Umi continued.

_That did it!_ Hikaru's mind screamed. "For your information, Ryuuzaki, I'm not using Fuu-san just to get good grades because I know I can, even without her help. And you know why I chose her over you? Because all you did was nothing but drugs, drugs and drugs! At least with Fuu-san, I'm learning something that I can use in my future! At least with Fuu-san, I'm enjoying myself without doing anything wrong! At least with Fuu-san, I'm bringing out the best in me that I didn't know I have!" Hikaru screamed back.

It was a good thing that it was already dark and the park was already deserted, because if someone would have seen or heard Umi and Hikaru arguing, it will be pretty scandalous. But with the way that the two were shouting at each other, it seems as if they don't care of what others might say. They were just busy venting out their anger and frustrations on each other.

"And what happens to our interests, Shidou? Does this mean that you will be spending all your time with that Hououji kid rather than with me?" Umi asked, lowering her voice a few notes.

Hikaru took a deep breath before answering Umi. "I just wanted to have some time with myself, Umi. Up until now, I still don't know the _real _me. The old Hikaru that I know was buried six feet on the ground, together with my hopes and dreams I created with my brothers. I wanted to search myself again, without any interference from anyone I know," she exclaimed, hoping that Umi would understand her point. But she was dismayed to see a frown on Umi's forehead.

"So you're saying that you do not need me for the time being?" Umi asked dangerously.

"Umi--I'm not saying that--" Hikaru started.

"Then go on! Stick with your nerdy Hououji friend! After all the help I gave you, this is how you repay me? By pushing me out of your life?! Who needs you, anyway?!" Umi cried.

Hikaru felt that a thread snapped within her, and she felt her temper flaring for Umi's narrow-mindedness. "Don't be such a prejudice, Umi! That is not what I meant!  I only wanted some time alone, and that doesn't mean that I want to distance myself from you! I wanted to _search_ myself, Umi! I thought you're good at English, but why is it that such a simple word you can't understand?!" she snapped.

Umi kicked the bench in front of her. "I know what you mean, and what you said meant to me that you're _detaching_ yourself from me and from the gang! That is what I understand! So go on! I'm not stopping you! The hell I care about you!" and with that, she stomped off the park, leaving Hikaru with a death glare.

"Umi! Come back here! UMI!!!"

☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊

"And she didn't listen to you?" Fuu asked.

Hikaru shook her head lightly, "Iie. She just walked away from me with a murderous look on her eyes. And I just know that everything will change from now on, unless I do something quick," she replied helplessly.

Fuu shook her head sympathetically. "Oh, Hikaru-san, you really shouldn't make yourself worry so much about Ryuuzaki-san's anger. After all, it's not your fault. You only did what you think was right. And if Ryuuzaki-san do not understand that, that's her problem, not yours," she advised.

When Hikaru still didn't looked up, Fuu sighed and placed a comforting hand on Hikaru's clenched fists. "Hikaru-san, for once, do what is right. Do what you really wanted to do. Don't stop to think of what Ryuuzaki-san might say to you. I think it's about time that you start detaching yourself from your bad habits and bad group. Because in the end, the things that you do will bring no good to you. In the end, it is you who will suffer from the consequences of your actions today. So before it's too late, you've got to get your act together," she spoke gently.

Hikaru offered a small smile amidst her dark face, "So you knew about my pranks at school?"

Fuu nodded. "But of course. Who wouldn't know of your endless fights and petty stealing? All the kids at school knows it, Hikaru-san, and everybody at school fears your gang, especially Ryuuzaki-san and Fujuiwara-san," at this, her cheeks colored a little, and she averted her eyes to the floor.

Hikaru picked up easily, "You have a thing for Ferio?" she asked mischievously, quite certain what Fuu would answer.

Fuu was silent for a moment, before she looked up and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I really like Ferio-san a lot, but he's with a bad crowd, not to mention that he _is_ the leader of your gang. And besides," Fuu played with a few locks of her hair. "He already belongs to somebody else," she finished.

Hikaru nodded and looked out the window. "Yeah, it will be hard for you to get Ferio. He and Umi need each other. I think it would be hard for them to break up and find another lover. For the time being, they belong to each other, as long as they needed support."

"So what are you gonna do now, Hikaru-san? About Ryuuzaki-san, I mean,"

Hikaru sighed and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I wanted to give in to her wishes and desires, but I wanted to stand on my two feet too. I promised to be always there for Umi, to not disappoint her and let her down because she's been through a lot, but what am I doing now? I made Umi angry, and worse, I turned my back on her!"

"We really should make it clear to Ryuuzaki-san that you wanted to change, that you wanted to straighten out your acts and deeds. But at the same time, make her understand that you two will still remain as friends even if you don't do things together anymore. After all, your friendship started out a long time ago, and to have it be destroyed because of a few pointless quarrels would be a shame. I'm sure she'll understand that," Fuu said.

That same familiar soothing voice entered her mind again_. You should follow her, Hikaru. After all, you know that Fuu only wants the best for you. And her advices were what you really need to do right now. Although you owe a lot to Umi, it's about time you spread your wings, fly and be free. Umi is just another misguided soul, and if you were to act right now, you might just be able to help her be free from her pains and sufferings, too._

Hikaru nodded to Fuu. "All right. I'm going to talk to her first thing in the morning. I'll put some sense into her head. Because if there's one person whom Umi will listen to, it's me. _I'm _going to get her see the logic in my decision, and in so doing, stop her from doing all the bad thing she's been doing to forget her pain."

"Her pain?"

Sigh. "Umi's been through a lot of pain just because her parents separated when she was 13, and after that Umi changed. When she needed someone, Ferio came, and they just…leaned on each other because Ferio's troubled also when she came into his life. Then I came and she made me forget my own pain and made me her best friend. Because of all the things she did for me, I swore to myself that I will do anything and everything to keep Umi happy, and I thought that dope and Ferio were the answer to my prayers for Umi's happiness. But I guess I was wrong,"

Fuu gasped. "You were onto drugs? At this age?"

Hikaru nodded dejectedly, "Yeah. Kind of shocking, huh? I think I learned to do drugs at the start of college, but Umi and Ferio have been doing it even before they entered high school. And that's only the first part of it. If you heard of all the things we did way back in high school, you'll have a heart attack. In fact, the pranks we've been doing at Tokyo U were nothing compared to our troubles in high school. Sometimes we do those things when we're under the influence of drugs, but other times we just do it for fun. We even attempted to rob a store one night, when we're very 'high' on drugs, but we weren't able to do so because Ferio was afraid we'd get caught. Well," she looked sheepishly at the gaping Fuu. "I'm ready to change now, to turn my back on that bad things and…change. But I'll make sure to drag Umi into this too. I'm never ever letting her go. I promised that to myself."

Fuu remained silent. Then she shook her head in disbelief and looked amazed at Hikaru, "That was shocking, really. I bet no one in school knew that your group do drugs, am I correct? But anyway, you'll put those in the past and forget about it. And I'll help you with it," she said reassuringly, squeezing Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru squeezed back. And a voice whispered in the air, but neither Fuu nor Hikaru heard it. _Yes Hikaru. Let Fuu guide you to the light and out of the dark tunnel._

_Let me and Fuu guide you back to the right path that you were once walking down on._

**_AN_**_ (again): was it good? Review! And flame me! _

_Peace, men!_

_(.)-(.)_


	5. Chapter 4: Devil Nova's Decision

**AN: **Chapter 4. Enjoy!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **MKR not mine!!! This is owned by CLAMP. And I doubt it that they will sell it to anybody even if that anybody will shove millions of dollars in their faces.

**Chapter 4: DEVIL NOVA'S DECISION**

Devil Nova sat at a tree branch. She stretched her arms and kicked her legs to keep the blood flowing. Then she looked down on the ground and into a head of blue hair. She silently jumped down and sat in front of the blue-haired woman.

Ryuuzaki Umi was silently crying. Crystalline tears streamed down her eyes, but she made no move to wipe it off. Her eyes were set somewhere else, on the long stretch of trees and shrubs in front of her. Even though Devil Nova normally feels nothing, looking at the blue-haired's tear-stricken face and pasty expression, she couldn't help but feel pity for her.

After all, she and Umi were the same in one aspect. They both needed Hikaru in their lives.

Devil Nova almost gave in to the urge of hugging Umi and soothing her, but she herself has some serious thinking to do as well. Regarding Hikaru.

Her only purpose in returning to Earth was to keep Hikaru bad and have her soul ready for Lucifer's taking. That simple. But she hadn't anticipated that she would be obsessed with Hikaru in a way that was more than her mission had demanded.

She wanted to be with Hikaru now more than anything else. She had fallen for the pretty redhead in such a short period of time, hard. And she wanted Hikaru all for her self.

She sighed as she got up and left the still weeping Umi. Her wavy pink hair billowed in the wind. A gust of fresh air hit her, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe a little air will help her clear some things in her mind.

It's true that her mission was a clinch; after all she has Umi on her side to keep Hikaru bad. But she hadn't anticipated Angel Lantis' action of using that geek Hououji Fuu to change Hikaru. And another mistake that she made was she didn't looked inside Hikaru's heart and assessed the redhead's feelings and true nature.

She overlooked the fact that once upon a time, Hikaru was a good kid, and it was only Umi who gave her a new identity. But once a goody-goody kid came along, in the person of Fuu, Hikaru found her self looking at her past self. And with just a few nudges and persuasions from the brunette, Hikaru started evaluating her life and decided that its about time she straighten her acts and be serious with stuff; that its about time she forget all about drugs and in the process, the company of her bad crowd.

If Hikaru changed completely, she will have to face Lucifer's wrath. But then she shook her head. Lucifer and his anger were the least of her problems. She's more concerned of the possibility of going back to hell even before she made her move on how to be with Hikaru forever.

When she reached a huge clearing outside the forest, she took note of a new sycamore sprouting out from the ruins of an ancient church. She smirked and then got out a small silver sphere from the pocket of her spandex suit and held it out in light. Soon, Lucifer's face came into view.

"What is it, Nova? Do you have a good news for me?"

"No. I want to talk to you about something,"

Lucifer was quiet for some time. He just looked at Nova and nodded. "Has it something to do with the redhead you're supposed to be guarding?" 

She sighed. "Yes. I…I want to know what will happen to me after my mission,"

Lucifer laughed. "Of course you'll be going back here! After all, this is your home!"

She hesitated. "Can't…can't I do something to stay here?"

Pause. "For good?"

"Yeah. For good. And…and can't I be human again?"

It was now Lucifer who hesitated. "You want that redhead, don't you?" he asked. She just nodded. After a few sighs, Lucifer nodded again. "You can be human, but only at night. When dawn breaks, you'll be back to being a devil again,"

Her face lit up, and a wide grin spread across her tensed face. "Really? Are you sure?"

Lucifer nodded. "But as a price, you've got to make sure that I'll have that redhead's soul or else…I'll have your life again,"

Nova nodded. Then Lucifer's face vanished and she pocketed the sphere again. After that she tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Hikaru will be mine. I'll make sure of it,"

**_AN_**_: R/R please!!! _

_Peace, men!_

_(.)-(.)_


	6. Chapter 5: Lighten up my Mind

**AN: **Chapter 5. Need I say more?

**DISCLAIMER: **For the nth time, Magic Knight Rayearth is not mine. hehehe…I'm just one crazy fan who do nothing but drool over Rayearth all day long…and plots new stories with this crazy mind of mine.

**Chapter 5: LIGHTEN UP MY MIND**

Umi lit up another cigarette. Her hands trembled as she fingered her cigarette. After a few tensed minutes she got up from her seat and paced on the pavement.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Ferio?! Up until now Hikaru still hasn't spoken to me! I bet that Hououji kid brainwashed her and told her that she should keep her distance from us! Grrr! When I get my hands on that Hououji kid…I'm gonna make her feel sorry that she crossed the path of Ryuuzaki Umi!!!"

Ferio looked up at Umi, "Do you want me to do something, Umi?"

"Hell yes! I want you to beat that Hououji into a pulp and make her beg for mercy!!!"

Ferio stood up and chuckled, "Umi, calm down. Maybe a little threatening and scaring will do her good. I don't think that Hououji kid is _that_ tough, you know. And besides," he said, throwing to the ground his own cigarette and placing his arms around Umi's tensed shoulders, "If Hikaru found out that we hounded her good friend, she might be angry," he finished.

Umi threw her hands up on the air and moved away from Ferio's embrace, "I don't care what Hikaru might think and feel!!! All I wanna do now is to teach that Hououji a lesson she'll never forget in her life!!!" Umi answered.

"But that would create some problems. Although I haven't seen that Hououji, I heard that she's the smartest kid in our college, and beating up the hell out of her will surely force the Dean's office to investigate the matter and they'll be sure to find out that we are the ones who did it. We could be in serious trouble," Ferio explained.

Umi crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, "I don't ca--"

"And if that happens, Hikaru will surely be angry with us, and getting her back will be next to impossible. She'll be so angry that she'd wish she'd never met us. And that will be the end of our friendship with her. Umi, you told me that one of the nicest things that happened to your life was Hikaru and me. Would you want Hikaru to go away because of your whims?" he cut off, hitting the logical side of Umi.

Umi was silent. All she did was breath in and out, her chest heaving with every air she took in. After a few moments, she finally turned to Ferio with defeat in her eyes.

"But what are we gonna do to Hououji?" she asked.

"I'm going to talk to her, maybe scare her or something, and tell her to back off Hikaru and stop meddling with out lives. I'm going to get her to accept our bidding without using any force," Ferio answered, smiling up at Umi.

Umi sighed and looked down, "I don't wanna lose Hikaru…" she said quietly.

Ferio came up to her and this time, he placed both arms around her and pulled her for a tight hug, "No one's going to lose anyone. I promise you that, okay? Everything's going to be all right, you'll see," he reassured, rubbing Umi's back comfortingly.

Umi pressed her face on Ferio's chest then let out a long sigh of relief, "I know. It's just that…I'm just not used to have Hikaru so angry with me like this. I jut wanted to…make things right again between us, you know? Like it always used to be…" she sighed.

Ferio only nodded. "You two have been friends since forever. I can only understand how you feel,"

"I already miss her so much, and it's been only two days since we quarreled! I can't believe Hikaru had such great hold on my emotions," she continued, hurt evident on her face.

Ferio chuckled and pushed Umi away from him, "You know, if you do really miss her a lot like what you've said, why don't you break the ice first? And tell her everything you wanted to tell her. Tell her that you're jealous with that Hououji kid. I'm sure she'll understand,"

Umi blushed, and she punched Ferio's chest when she saw the smirk on his face, "You baka! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?! How dare you suggest such thing!!!" she exclaimed.

Ferio continued smirking at her, a playful smile at the edge of his lips, "Whatever you say, Umi-_chan_," he continued.

This time, Umi hit him at the back of his head and chased him around with a wood, "You idiot! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet!!!"

Ferio ran around the grounds laughing, "Admit it. You're jealous with that Hououji!!!"

"Admit it!!!"

☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊

Fuu waved Hikaru goodbye as they separated at the corner of Third Street and Seventh Street.

"See you tomorrow, Fuu-chan! Take care!" Hikaru called out, lifting her book bag in the air.

Fuu lifted her bag as well, "You also take care, Hikaru-san! And please call me up as soon as you get home!" she yelled back.

Hikaru nodded, "Will do!" before the redhead disappeared on the crowd. Fuu shook her head then continued walking. When she passed by a lamppost, she was startled when a voice spoke from behind.

"So, you're the famous Hououji Fuu, huh? The respected genius in the College of Medical Technology. I only knew you by name, and even then I haven't seen any picture of you. But now, I've got the chance to talk to you up close. That is, if you've got a minute or two. I'll be fast,"

She turned around, only to be shocked to see Fujuiwara Ferio behind her, leaning on the post, a snicker on his handsome face.

Ferio, in turn, upon seeing Fuu for the first time in his two years at Tokyo U, was taken aback by her elegant beauty. Right from the mop of brunette hair that curled inward gracefully, to the wide green eyes, high cheekbones, cute little nose, luscious red lips, and down to her tender figure, Ferio could do nothing but just stare at the angelic beauty before him. He suddenly lost his voice and his mind as well, for he was oblivious of everything but her and him, alone at the street that lead to her home.

Fuu, on the hand, stared back at the boy she secretly loves. After a few minutes, she broke the silence by clearing her throat and looking at Ferio pointedly, trying very hard to ignore the look of admiration she saw in Ferio's clear amber eyes.

"So. Fujuiwara-san. What do you need from me that you bothered to go here at this time of the day?" she asked casually, stealing a glance at the setting sun.

Ferio snapped out from his trance and looked at her intensely. "Do you…do you really like Hikaru as a friend?" he asked._ Shit! That's not what I'm supposed to tell her!_ He mentally kicked himself. He'd seen many beautiful women in his life, all of which he'd dated. But he still preferred one girl over them all, his girlfriend Umi, because for him, she's still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But now…seeing this brunette beauty in front of him made him lose himself completely. For the very first time that he laid his eyes on her, he already felt a _certain_ feeling that he didn't feel every time he's with Umi. And now…

Fuu blinked. That was not the question she was expecting! "Anou…are you sure that's what you really want to talk to me about?" she asked tentatively.

Ferio shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Goddammit! I cannot let Umi down!_ "Anou…I…actually I wanted to talk to you about Hikaru…"

Fuu took a step closer to him, and not they were directly under the light, "Yes? What is it?" she asked once more, looking at her watch. It was already 6:15.

Ferio shuffled his feet on the ground, unsure of what to do, _I'm sorry Umi…but I'm taken by Fuu's beauty. And I think we'll have to let go of that plan of yours_. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you. Because as you very well know, I'm a friend of Hikaru, and Umi decided that we should tear the two of you apart because you're causing problems on Umi and Hikaru's friendship. But seeing you just now…I don't think I can bring you harm or even say something bad to you…" Ferio trailed off, his cheeks coloring a bit.

Fuu visibly blushed, and she bit her lip to keep her self from smiling. "And what do you want to talk instead, Fujuiwara-san?" she asked.

Ferio looked up and his face broke into a small smile, "Oh, Ferio will be fine. You don't have to be formal. After all, you're the brainy one between the two of us," he suggested.

This time, Fuu was unable to keep a smile off her face, "Alright, Ferio-san, if you insist," she answered.

Ferio's grin widened, and he scratched his scar on his cheek, "So, do you really like Hikaru as a friend?" he asked.

Fuu nodded honestly and looked up at the sky, "Hai. I really like her very much as a friend, that's why I'm trying my best to keep her from her bad deeds, even if that means going up against you and Ryuuzaki-san. I wanted Hikaru-san to change and be good once again," she answered. "Would you stop me?" she asked him softly, looking him directly in his eyes.

Ferio shook his head and walked up to Fuu. "No. In fact, I'm getting tired of all these bullshit in my life. I wanted to change, but I can't leave Umi alone. She…needs me badly, and it was bad enough that Hikaru left her. It will be the end of her if I left her too,"

It was now Fuu who shook her head and smiled up at him, green eyes locking with amber ones, "Iie. Hikaru has not deserted Umi. What kind of a friend do you think Hikaru is? She's finding a way to get Umi to change too, you know! Of course, I'm helping her, but with the knowledge that you wanted to change as well, I think Hikaru's plan will be executed smoothly," she interjected.

Ferio smiled down on her again, "I'm on the plan now?"

Fuu nodded, "Sure! That is, if you really wanted to change,"

"Yeah. I want to follow Hikaru and change as well. It's about time I make my parents proud of me,"

"That would be wonderful! I'm sure Hikaru will be thrilled!"

Ferio smiled, then he looked shyly at Fuu. "Uh, Fuu? Can I…can I walk you home?" he asked uncertainly.

Another blush crept up Fuu's face, but her eyes were showing the happiness she's feeling right now. "Uh, that would be lovely. And arigatou," she answered.

"Don't mind it. It's…my pleasure,"

☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊

Umi paced along the park near her house. She had been in the park for over an hour already, but still Ferio was nowhere. She glanced back at the big clock at the park's gates: it read 7 on the dot. Letting off a deep sigh and an angry cry, she slumped back on the bench and stuffed her cold hands inside her jacket's pocket.

After a few more minutes, she stood up once again and threw her hands on the air, "Goddammit Ferio!!! Where the hell are you?!" she screamed.

She heard a few rustles behind her, and then a soft voice, "Ferio's not coming. He sent me here instead,"

She turned around, her heart pounding painfully in her ears. Sure enough, her eyes met red ones. "What the heck are you doing here?" she snarled, trying to hide her nervousness.

For already three days, she and Hikaru were openly avoiding each other. Whenever they saw each other at the hall, they walked directly without throwing a glance at each other. One time, when she opened the door to the ladies room, she saw Hikaru at the counter, fixing her hair. She immediately turned around and closed the door, leaving Hikaru alone at the ladies room.

On that same day, she parked her car beside a new, flaming red sports one, the owner she do not know, and just as she was about to enter her car, she heard voices from behind, and she saw Hikaru and Fuu talking excitedly about some diethylene glycol and the results of the experiments. The two must have not noticed her because they continued to walk past her and into the red sports car. But just as Hikaru pressed the alarm off from her car remote, the redhead turned her head to her side, and their eyes met. Hikaru immediately fumbled for an excuse and told the brunette that they have to get back to the laboratory and the two took off.

After that, they started avoiding passing by each other's classes, and during the classes that they were in together; they sat as far away as possible from each other. It was really a great change for Umi's part, being away from Hikaru for as long as three days and not be able to talk to her or even glance at her. It hurt her to think that the friendship they nurtured for six years will just be thrown out the window just like that. And she couldn't help but blame that brunette Hououji kid for her and Hikaru's fight. She was tempted many times already to just approach Hikaru and tell how sorry she was, but pride always held her back. If she was going to lose Hikaru, then so be it, but it doesn't mean that she have to lose her pride as well.

So now, seeing and hearing Hikaru's voice once again was a refreshing sight for her. She wanted badly to flung her arms around Hikaru, hug her best friend tight and just forget all about the horrible things that happened to them both for the last couple of days. But she wanted to hear an explanation as well, so she held back and allowed Hikaru to walk closer to her.

She saw Hikaru swallow a lump on her throat, and she heard her best friend clear her throat. "So. Umi. Anou. Ferio…Ferio sent me here to…talk to you about…certain things…"Hikaru said.

She nodded, and then she stepped forward. "Uhm…okay. What are we supposed to talk about?" she asked innocently.

Hikaru's mouth turned up, and she couldn't tell whether her best friend was amused or irritated. "Why, our fight, of course. Was there anything more important to talk about other than our three-days-old fight?"

She bowed her head, avoiding Hikaru's intense gaze. "Uhm…"

Hikaru closed the distance between them and placed her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight, "Umi, please look at me. Are you still angry? Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to yell at you like that. And I promise, I'm not going to do it again. Just don't…get angry at me again, okay?" Hikaru said, her voice breaking.

Umi suppressed a sigh, but then her arms came up from her side, and then she found her self hugging Hikaru back tightly. "I'm not angry anymore, Hikaru. I'm just…hurt…"

Hikaru pulled back, then looked her at the eyes, "Hurt? Of what? What did I do to make you hurt?" she asked, amazed.

She bowed down her head again, but Hikaru tipped her chin up so they were looking each other directly in the eyes. "…I was kind of hurt to think that you would rather choose Hououji's company than mine, and what you said on the phone really tore my heart up. It hurt me so much when you told me that you'd much be pleased with Hououji's company than my company, and then you also told me that at least, Hououji was helping you in bringing out the true Hikaru, whereas all I do was dope and I don't care about anything at all," she said.

"Umi…"

But she didn't let Hikaru finish. She shook her head and walked a few steps away from Hikaru. Now that she has started talking, it seems that all she wanted to do was to talk and let out all the doubts she was having ever since she and Hikaru quarreled. "The thing is, there were really nothing much that I care about. Sure, I care about my looks, my reputation, and my dope. But you know what? I'd give it all up if it means that I'll still have you by my side. You know, if you would only tell me to stop taking in drugs, I'd happily oblige and change. Why? Because your friendship means the world to me. You and Ferio were the only good things that happened in my life for the past six years, and the thought of losing you is like saying that I'll be living in this hell without my soul."

She walked to Hikaru again and took the redhead's hands in hers, "When Hououji came, I was really jealous and scared that I'd lose you to her. I forced you to cancel your appointment with that Hououji so you won't have the time to get that close with Hououji. But then…you still pushed through your experiment and when I butted in, you bit my head off and told me that there are more important things than being with me,"

"I know it sounds lousy and everything, but I really wanted you all for myself. Just the thought of sharing you with your other friends scares the shit out of me. I mean, of course when the time comes that you already have your boyfriend, you'll be spending more time with him and less time with me. And that leaves me with only Ferio by my side. But Ferio's not enough. I want my best friend to be by my side. Always," she finished quietly. Her hands were trembling. This has got to be the biggest speech in her life, but she doesn't care! Even if it looked like she was baring her soul to Hikaru, then so be it! This was one of the rare times that she showed any emotion, and she was happy to have Hikaru as her audience. She have to make Hikaru understand the ordeal that she was going through, because she needed her best friend to make her change and help her in _everything._

Hikaru had tears in her eyes when she was finally finished talking. "Umi…I didn't know that you'd feel that way. Of course I won't leave you no matter what! You're my very best friend in this whole wide world! You were the one who saved me from depression and befriended me when I was just starting high school! Because of you I was able to deal with my depression and own pain. You helped me into becoming a better person than I was, but I am still searching for the real me, you know? And Fuu-san happened to be there to help me search deep within me what I really wanted with my life. And I wanted to straighten out my acts and change, but I'm pulling you with me,"

Hikaru placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed hard, smiling down at her with tears spilling from her eyes, "Whether you like it or not, the two of us are going to turn in a new leaf and start our lives all over again. We'll be serious students from now on, and we won't be picking up fights anymore or do drugs or steal. If you want, we can seek the help of our guidance councilor, if you think that we can't do it all by ourselves. We'll convince Ferio to change with us, and the three of us will be helping each other again, just like before," Hikaru said.

She nodded happily and smiled warmly at Hikaru, "Yeah. I'm going to make myself change. I'm going to stop being sorry for myself because of all the misfortunes that happened to me,"

"You know, Hikaru, I was just insecure of myself, because whenever I see a happy family, I couldn't help but think that once upon a time, my family was just like that; happy, complete, contented. But now, I realized that Mom and Dad were never really happy when they were together. They were so formal that you wouldn't think they really are the famous business couple Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki. It was only when the three of us were together that the two of them showed any emotion,"

She glanced at Hikaru and found the redhead listening intently at her. This was the first time she told this part of her family story to anybody, and it's a relief for her that Hikaru's her listener and not anybody else. She was certain that Hikaru would understand her, "And now, as I look through the past and my parent's current life, I must say that they made the right decision of separating. As I can see, they were perfectly happy with the way things were going around their lives. It was just me who has a problem," then she shook her head and smiled again at her best friend.

"But all that's gonna change now. A new Ryuuzaki Umi will be born the moment that the sun touches the early horizon tomorrow morning."

Hikaru nodded and hugged her again, this time, with so much tender and support. She leaned on her best friend and let the warm embrace fill up her senses. "I'm so happy for you Umi. At long last, you're starting to heal, and it's a good thing. You'll never truly find happiness unless you forget the past, and just now, I believe that you're starting to let the pain go. The memory trip did you good, believe me. And don't you worry, Umi-chan, I'm here. We'll help each other. I promise," Hikaru swore solemnly, gazing at her eyes with so much intensity and sincerity that she found her eyes filling up with tears again.

That's what she likes about Hikaru best. Her best friend knew her better than she knew herself, and often than not, Hikaru was quick to read her thoughts and voice out her feelings even before she can think or feel it. Just like now, that her best friend pointed out to her that she was on the road of recovery and healing after such along time of suffering.

She squeezed out Hikaru's hands that she still held in hers. Yes, the road to recovery didn't sound so far away now, especially because she has her good old best friend to guide her and be with her every step of the way. They're going to help each other heal. And soon, there will be new Shidou Hikaru and Ryuuzaki Umi born in this face of the Earth.

She's sure of it.

☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊☊

"It will be good, Umi-chan, you'll see. And the moment you see and talk with Fuu-chan, you'll realize that she's not so bad after all. You're just blinded by your jealousy that's why you thought the worse of her! But she's really kind! Promise!" Hikaru said. They were on their way to Fuu's house, where Hikaru planned to introduce Umi and Fuu to each other formally.

Umi punched Hikaru's arm lightly, her cheeks matching Hikaru's hair. "I'm not jealous of her!" she hissed, trying to look angry but failed miserably.

Hikaru just laughed at her and rolled her eyes, "Suuure Umi-chan, and pigs can fly," she replied.

"Actually, they already did. Remember the film 'Spy Kids II'?" Umi said.

Hikaru snapped her fingers and laughed, "Oh yeah! Pigs can fly now! But only in fiction films, Umi-chan, so you're still jealous of Fuu-chan!" Hikaru answered.

Umi laughed, and followed Hikaru as the redhead squeezed her way between tall bodies and rushing pedestrians. Then they turned Third Street and walked up ahead. There were three lampposts ahead, and Umi saw three houses lined up at the end on the street, and she saw more roofs on either sides of the street.

"This is a pretty quiet neighborhood," Umi observed, looking from side to side. There was nothing on the side roads but lines of grasses and tall trees. But fifty meters away, Umi saw a factory and a few stalls.

"It is. That's why Fuu-chan's family never thought of transferring to another place because they love it here. For a quiet family like them, they love the quiet and peace here," Hikaru answered.

Drops of water fell from the black clouds, and Hikaru was quick to open her umbrella and let Umi in on the safety of her umbrella. "That was expected, huh?"

Umi nodded as they slowed on their pace. Umi doesn't know how to walk in the rain, and to top it all, she was wearing white crisp jeans and navy blue shirt. "The rain finally fell after all these days,"

When they neared the top of the street, they noticed two lone figures under the rain, standing at the middle of the street. The umbrella was pulled down to their thighs, so Umi and Hikaru did not have a good look of who the persons might be. But then, Hikaru sucked in her breathe, and she froze on her tracks.

"U-U-mi…" she trailed off.

Umi looked ahead of her, and through the green umbrella, she saw Ferio and Fuu's figures.

And they were kissing.

Umi held her breath, and then let them out slowly. She just stood there, completely oblivious of everything. She hardly felt as Hikaru's arms went up on her shoulder. She hardly heard Hikaru's soothing voice of comfort and reassurance. She hardly realized when Hikaru slowly steered her away from the place. In fact, she hardly felt anything other than that numbing pain and sickness at the pit of her heart. When she and Hikaru were already walking down the road, she wriggled out of Hikaru's embrace and ran as fast as she could away.

"Umi! Umi! Come back here! Umi!" Hikaru shouted, but Umi turned at the junction and was lost at her sight. She sprinted forward as well and followed Umi. She knew of one place where Umi might go, and she's praying as hard she could to Kami-sama that she finds Umi on that one place that was Umi's hiding place.

"Oh Ferio, Fuu…if something would have happen to Umi, I won't forgive you two. I swear…" she muttered as she looked forlornly at the black sky, as another lightning split through the heavens. Umi was afraid of lightning and thunder, and God only knows what Umi might be thinking right now, running in the middle of heavy downpour, and with lightning in the sky. For all she knew, Umi might have gone straight home.

Then she shook her head as she continued to run. _No. Umi-chan will not seek the comfort of her house right now. What she needs is a quiet place to think, and the perfect place is the park near my house_, she thought.

With that, she ran faster, her feet hitting the pavement hard. Puddles of water splashed on her jeans as she made her way on the park as fast as she could. It's a wonder that she didn't caught up with Umi when she was running at this great speed, but she figured out that Umi might be running at even faster pace. When she saw the park's gates, she let a small smile spread across her face, her tension decreasing a little bit.

She quickly went to the pond, and saw who she was looking for seated on the iron fence, legs dangling at the other side of the fence, white pants turned to black. But what moved Hikaru most was the lost look on Umi's face, and the tears that cascaded carelessly down on her pale cheeks.

She walked up quietly behind Umi. She heard Umi sniffle and cough, then she heard her silent whimper of despair. Her heart went out for her best friend, and she placed both arms on Umi's waist.

"Gomen, Umi, it was my entire fault that you had to see Ferio and Fuu…in that situation…" she apologized, wishing with all her heart to take back what they saw.

Umi coughed then placed one shivering hand on Hikaru's arm. "There was nothing to feel sorry for, Hikaru. Both of us knew that sooner or later, our relationship has to end. I just didn't realized that Ferio's found the right girl for him when I was just on the brink of changing, and I needed him to guide me as well, you know," she answered.

Hikaru tightened her arms around Umi, and let the blue-haired beauty to cry her heart out. After a few minutes, Umi turned to her with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not angry. Really. After all I do not love Ferio that much. I just…needed him and his support, you know,"

Then she gazed out at the pond. Her eyes traveled the length of the water as tears formed at her eyes again. "I haven't realized up until now how much I relied on Ferio to work things out for me, how much I leaned on him for support. But now…he's somebody else's man. I don't know if I have to feel sorry for myself or what, but I sure am one lucky girl to have Ferio by my side for almost six years," she said, a little hint of her old cheerfulness entering her lifeless voice.

Hikaru said nothing, so Umi continued. "Don't be mad at Fuu, Hikaru, onegai. I know she didn't mean it. After all, feelings like love are quite hard to quench, you know,"

Hikaru nodded. "I know. Fuu's got a thing for Ferio for quite sometime now, but I didn't think she'd sneak up behind your back just to get Ferio," she answered, a hint of anger on her voice. Her eyes flashed, and her body tensed. Umi took notice of how Hikaru's arm muscles clenched and unclenched, and she was quite nervous because she had never truly seen Hikaru angry.

"Hikaru…you should calm down, okay? I'm okay, really. Hurt, but I'll survive. After all, I don't really love Ferio. Our relationship, as you very well know, was roughly based on our need for each other. And now, I think Ferio has already moved on and found the right love for him. So don't be angry, okay? Be happy for them, because not all people in this world find happiness that easily. And after all that Ferio has gone through, I think he deserves the happiness that I know Fuu can give him," she said.

Hikaru loosened up a little, and Umi turned to her with a smile on her face, "You're pretty special, Umi-chan. You really are. It was quite hard to believe that you're the same troublesome Umi-chan I know of since high school. You have such a big heart and the world has not seen it yet," then she hugged Umi tight and whispered.

"I bet your boyfriend will feel very privilege to have you as his girl. Believe me, Umi-chan, and someday you'll be happy as well just as Ferio's happy right now,"

"I hope so too, Hikaru, I hope so too,"

**_AN: _**_R/R again… I will be away for two whole weeks…I'm gonna go to the province to visit my paternal grandparents and spent time with my cousins as well…so I'll enjoy this summer vacation very much!!! After those two weeks, I'll update as soon as I can and finally end this story!!! I think there were only eight or nine chapters…but I'm not sure…_

_Peace, men!_

_(.)-(.)_


	7. Chapter 6: Show Me Love

**AN: **Hi! waves. I'm back!!! After my fun-filled vacation with my cousins, I'm back in my writing business. First of, I want to thank Mewiness and Shinomu for reviewing, again . I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!!! And I promise you, I'm getting closer to the end… oh, and uhm, I'm not sure if I will have Lantis transform into a human being like Nova could, but I'll give a happy ending, I promise. Isn't that your request, Shinomu? You better read until the end, because I really will give a happy ending. PROMISE!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Magic Knight Rayearth's not mine. But I wish it was mine. Heck, I can't even draw, so it really is impossible to own a masterpiece like MKR, you know? sigh

**Chapter 6: SHOW ME LOVE**

"Hey Fuu-chan! Over here!" Hikaru called out, waving her arms in the air.

Fuu saw them and smiled, making her way towards them. When she reached them, she smiled once more and bowed down, "Konbanwa Hikaru-san, Umi-san. How long have you been here?"

Hikaru giggled as Umi rolled her eyes, "You're impossible, Fuu. It's a good thing that Ferio stands you're excessive politeness," Umi commented good-naturedly.

Fuu blushed a little, and she smiled sheepishly at her friends, "I can't help it, you know," she said defensively.

"Oh, you should not be so formal on us, Fuu-chan! If you want you can call us with the –chan suffix! After all, Umi-chan's getting accustomed to it!" Hikaru continued to giggle.

It was now Umi's turn to blush. "Shut up, Hikaru. I wish you should have stayed on your house instead, you know. You did nothing but tease me all night," she scowled.

Hikaru continued to giggle as Fuu smiled. "I just like the way your eyes turn into angry slits, Umi-chan. It's really cute," she teased some more, and she giggled hysterically, clutching Fuu who was giggling as well.

Umi scowled some more, and slapped Hikaru hard on the neck. "Stop that!" then she chased Hikaru across the lawn. She bumped into someone and she fell back on the grass with a loud THUMP.

"Ohhh…" she breathed. She blinked as she saw stars, and she heard Hikaru's anxious voice from behind.

"Umi-chan…are you okay? That land was pretty hard for me…"

"Why you!" she screeched, but a perfectly tanned hand appeared in front of her, offering help. When she looked up, she found herself looking deep into a pair of crystal clear emerald eyes. The guy, in turn, blushed, but still held out his hand.

"Anou…Miss, are you okay?" the guy asked, his voice rich and manly in her ears. Umi felt herself blush, and she nodded at the guy then stood up with the guy's help.

"Hai. Uhh…domo arigatou gozaimasou, Mister…" she answered, her eyes still locked with the guy's.

Even the guy didn't broke their eye contact, even though the blush on their faces were very much obvious, "Ascot. My name's Asakawa Ascot. And you are?"

"Umi. Ryuuzaki Umi," she answered. She was tall for her age, as she stands nearly six feet at the age of twenty, and especially because she's a woman, but the guy in front of her…she estimated that the guy must be 6"2', or more. _Really tall,_ her mind whispered.

She heard a few rustles from behind, and when she turned around she saw Hikaru, Ferio and Fuu standing there. She saw as Fuu's eyes widened, and her brunette friend quickly walked past her and to Ascot.

"Ascot-kun! What a nice surprise! When did you arrive?" Fuu asked in an excited voice.

A smile broke on Ascot's face, "Just this morning, Fuu-chan. It's good to see you again after three years," he answered.

Fuu nodded then hugged the guy, much to Umi, Hikaru and Ferio's surprise. "Yes, it's good to see you too again, Ascot-kun," she murmured. When she turned back to her friends, she was met by their surprised gazes and Ferio's frown. Then she giggled lightly and touched Ascot's arm.

"Guys, this is Asakawa Ascot, my favorite cousin in the whole wide world. Three years ago his father petitioned him to France to study there, but now he decided that he wanted to study here instead and well, here he is!" she introduced. Then she went beside Ferio and introduced her friends to her cousin.

"Ascot-kun, these are my very good friends, Shidou Hikaru and Ryuuzaki Umi, and this is my boyfriend Fujuiwara Ferio,"

Ascot nodded at Hikaru and Ferio then smiled shyly at Umi, "Umi-san and I already met. I bumped into her. Likewise, it was nice meeting you, Hikaru-san, Ferio-san." then he raised an eyebrow at Fuu and Ferio and asked in a teasing voice, "You're boyfriend? That's a good thing, Fuu. By the way, how did you court him?"

Hikaru and Umi giggled as Ferio laughed and Fuu scowled at her cousin. "Cut it out, Ascot-kun, or I'll kill you," she answered, and that earned a laugh across the small group.

It was the start of a wonderful evening, especially between Asakawa Ascot and Ryuuzaki Umi.

* * *

"Isn't he so cute?" Umi asked dreamily. She rolled on her belly to look at Hikaru and Fuu who were on the computer, researching something about diethylene glycol.

She saw Hikaru roll her eyes while Fuu stifled a giggle as they continued with their work. "Well, Umi-san, I would be totally subjective if I tell you that Ascot-kun's the cutest guy in the world for me--"

"You mean he's cuter than Ferio?" Umi cut off, her eyes widening a little bit. This time, Hikaru made it obvious that she was really thinking that Umi's gotten weird all of a sudden.

"Ferio's gorgeous. Ascot-kun's cute. That's all I wanted to point out, Umi-san," Fuu explained, her cheeks coloring a little bit.

Umi nodded then the dreamy expression on her eyes returned once again. "Yeah, he's so cute. And a real hunk too, and gentleman, and very kind and accommodating, and--"

This time Hikaru was unable to stop herself from interrupting Umi. "Would you stop enumerating Ascot-san's traits, Umi?! That's about the fifth time you told us about his traits this afternoon! Onegai give Fuu and me a little quiet space here, okay? Had I known you'd be this noisy I wouldn't have invited you over here!" she exclaimed, widening her eyes.

Umi pouted, but she kept her mouth shut. After twenty minutes, Fuu finally straightened up from her position in front of the PC and clicked on the Print button. "Well! That sums it all up! We're finally finished with our project, Hikaru-san! We can actually pass this tomorrow, along with our experiments," Fuu grinned, looking excitedly at Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes twinkled as she slumped down on the beanbag at the corner of her room, close to where her bed was located, "Finally! Don't take this against you, Fuu-chan, but I think I've had enough of that experiments we did. It was fun, really, but after staying inside a laboratory for more than a month, I think I'm going to take a break from all that stuff and just enjoy life outside the lab," she said dryly.

Fuu laughed, "Quite unlikely, Hikaru-san, because you know, when we become Medical Technologists, we'll be spending the rest of our day locked up in a laboratory to find out the diseases of our patients,"

Hikaru groaned in protest, "Urgh! Then I'll continue my studies to medicine!" which earned a laugh from both her friends.

Then Fuu turned to Umi and winked at the blue-haired girl, "So, Umi-san, you really find my cousin cute?" she asked.

Umi blushed, but she nodded at Fuu, "Yeah. Plus he's so kind, and--"

Hikaru cut her off with a loud groan. She answered by throwing a pillow at Hikaru. "You know, Umi-san, I've never seen Ascot looking like what he looked like when he's with you," Fuu continued.

Umi stopped and turned at Fuu, "What do you mean by that?" she asked cautiously.

"I meant, that he's probably attracted to you the same way that you're attracted to him,"

"Really?! Someone would be attracted to ugly-Umi here?!" Hikaru screeched playfully. She earned a death glare from Umi as Fuu giggled.

"For your information, shrimp, I'm pretty. And yes, I'm proud to say that someone is attracted to me! And don't you forget that I already had a boyfriend whereas you," she looked smugly at the redhead, "Hasn't had a suitor or a male acquaintance. So who's the ugly one between us? Even Fuu here has a boyfriend, so that means that among us three, you're the ugliest!"

Umi had only one blink when Hikaru lunged at her. She did not have much time to dodge Hikaru's assault or grab a pillow as a protection, as Hikaru brought down on her the pillow that she used on the redhead a few moments ago. Umi only heard Fuu's laugh as she struggled under Hikaru's weight.

"You'll pay for that big time, Umi!!!" Hikaru screamed then she tickled Umi on the waist. Umi laughed very hard as she tipped her head to let out a squeal of both protest and fun.

"Stop that, Hikaru!"

"Hahaha! This is so much fun, Hikaru-san! I'm sure that once you and Ascot-kun started dating, Umi-san, you two will never have a dull moment and will enjoy every bit of your date!" Fuu exclaimed.

This certainly caught Hikaru and Umi's attention, and they immediately stopped and faced the brunette. "Say that again, Fuu-chan? Do you mean that Ascot-kun is actually thinking of asking Umi-chan here for a date? After only meeting _once_?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

Fuu nodded happily, "Ascot-kun actually bombarded me with thousands of questions about you, Umi-san, ranging from your favorite color to your favorite food, and asked me if you would appreciate a candlelit dinner beside the sea. He is clearly attracted to you, and I can sense that this time, it's for real,"

Umi looked hard at Fuu then broke into a sweet smile, "Oh, I can't wait to talk to him! I wonder when he is going to ask me out?" she asked dreamily again.

Hikaru and Fuu both laughed, before lunging at her.

"You're hopeless, Umi-chan!!!"

* * *

Hikaru woke up in the middle of the night. She blinked as darkness welcomed her. She waited as her eyes get accustomed to the blackness surrounding her, then she turned her head to her side and found Umi and Fuu fast asleep. She sighed and silently crawled out of the bed.

Hikaru then turned her attention on her room. Nothing was unusual; her things were still in their places and her computer was still turned off, just as the light on her side table was also off. But then, she woke up because she felt a mysterious presence inside her room. Once again she swept her eyes inside the room, and surely she spotted a black figure beside the door.

Stifling a gasp, Hikaru took three tentative steps towards the door to see the stranger more closely. The moon chose that exact moment to go out of the clouds were it was hiding, and illuminated the face of a young woman, maybe a few years older than she, with pink hair that flowed smoothly on the girl's back. She took in the elfin ears and the red, clear eyes. Hikaru cleared her throat and forced herself to speak to the stranger.

"What are you doing here inside my room?"

The stranger straightened up, and went out the shadows. "I wanted to talk to you, Hikaru,"

_That's the same with the voice I heard in my head, that tempting voice that opposed the soothing voice,_ she thought. Her eyes must have registered shock, because the girl in front of her giggled softly.

"Hai, Hikaru, that was me. I was the same voice inside your head. And now I wanted to talk to you," the girl answered, and she raised her hands up and in an instant they were in the park a few kilometers away from Hikaru's home.

Hikaru looked around the place, unsure of whether to fear the girl or stay and wait for what the girl has to say.

The girl slumped down on the grass, and then patted the space beside her. "Come here Hikaru, have a sit beside me. I won't harm you," the girl invited.

It was as if Hikaru was drawn into a vortex that she couldn't find the urge to resist the offer, so she closed the gap between the two of them and sat down beside the girl, her eyes never leaving the eyes of the stranger.

_Get a grip, Hikaru! Snap out of it! Look somewhere else! On the pond, on the benches, on the tress, anywhere but on the eyes of that stranger! Come on! _Her mind screamed, but she was totally lost in the depths of the girl's eyes. They were very clear, red eyes, and they were inviting her temptingly to enjoy once again in the sweet presence of sin. She desperately tried to tear her eyes away from the red eyes, but she was powerless. She knew she already sunk under the girl's penetrating gaze.

The girl, in turn, smiled knowingly, and without warning the girl threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Oh Hikaru! I just knew that we would be perfect for each other! Can't you see the attraction between us? Can't you feel it?" the girl giggled openly.

And before Hikaru could react on the possessive hug that the girl was giving her, she found herself drawn into another dimension as the girl pressed her red, silky lips into hers. Her mind seemed to be paralyzed with shock and surprise. She felt as the lips pressed on hers hardened, and she groaned not in pleasure but because she was getting suffocated.

The girl, sensing this, let go of Hikaru albeit reluctantly. "Okay. That's it for now. But next time…" the girl trailed off maliciously, licking her still wet lips. "That was really sweet, my dear Hikaru. Although I expected it, the sweetness of your lips still took my by surprise and glee, at the same time," she said, trailing her gloved hand on Hikaru's smooth cheeks.

Hikaru swallowed hard. She still didn't know what to say or what to do. All she did was stare at the girl as she licked her own lips. She felt nothing while the girl was kissing her, almost as if it was her mother giving her a light peck on the cheeks. Other than that, she felt nothing. So she can't quite comprehend that 'sweetness' thing that the girl was talking about.

The girl giggled again upon seeing the confusion in Hikaru's eyes. Once again she hugged Hikaru tight and whispered in her ear. "You'll get used to it, Hikaru-chan, you'll see,"

Hikaru sighed in relief. At least this time, the girl did not kissed her, although the girl's breath on her ears sent shiver on her spine and tingled her senses.

"What--what's your name?" she finally found her voice. Once again she sighed in relief, and she felt her self-control flowing back again in her veins.

The girl giggled again before releasing her. "You can call me Nova. That simple," she said, and giggled once again. Hikaru couldn't help but smile at Nova.

"You seem very spirited and cheerful, Nova,"

"That's because I really am spirited!"

Hikaru shook her head, "But I still cannot understand any of these things. I mean, why me? And what did you do that for? The kiss, I mean,"

Nova let out a laugh this time that echoed in the night. "Because I like you, that's why!"

Hikaru looked curiously at Nova, "You mean, you kiss every person that you like just like that?" she asked stupidly. She can't help it!

Nova's laugh only increased in the night air. Birds took off on the tress where they were staying, and Hikaru looked around warily at the park. They were totally alone now there, at this time of the night.

"You really are still very innocent, my dear sweet Hikaru! No, I don't kiss everybody I like the way I kissed you, because believe it or not, it's only you I ever wanted all my life. No one else," Nova answered, looking gravely at Hikaru.

Hikaru felt her heart race, and she couldn't tell whether she was excited that this good-looking woman could actually like her very much. Why, she _is_ ugly! And she couldn't brag about her physical attributes because there was nothing she could brag, not her small breasts and ultra slim waist. No, it seemed impossible to have this girl, this beautiful girl, to like her. Not even the boys her same age could be attracted to her, much more this older girl.

Nova seemed to read Hikaru's mind, so she went up to Hikaru, enveloped the redhead inside her arms, and planted another kiss on the redhead's lips. "You're beautiful Hikaru, do not doubt that. You're really beautiful," she murmured against Hikaru's lips.

Hikaru could only nod. She was drowning in the sweet feeling of this Nova chick's arms around her, and she found it in her heart that she believed this stranger on whatever she told her. And the confession of this pink-haired woman that she likes _her_ was a big relief for her.

_It's about time that somebody professes to me that he likes me!_ She thought.

She didn't realize the certain red aura surrounding her, nor she felt a cloud of smoke enter her mind and heart. From that moment on, all she could hear in her mind was Nova's voice, and nothing more.

"Now, hear me Hikaru. Nobody must know of this. You have to keep it a secret between the two of us. Every night I'll be fetching you, and we'll go someplace where we can have fun. Is that understood?" Nova asked soothingly. She was sure what Hikaru would answer, as she noticed that the redhead's eyes turned on a little glassy now.

Hikaru nodded, "Whatever you say, Nova. Your wish is my command," she answered automatically.

Nova squealed happily and hugged Hikaru again. This time, Hikaru returned the affection, and even initiated the kiss. After a few minutes, though, Nova broke off, as she felt herself getting out of air.

"Okay, that's it for tonight. I think you should head back to your room now and sleep. I know how tired you are from your schooling," Nova ushered Hikaru back at the house and quietly slipped her back to the bed, between the sleeping Umi and Fuu. After one last kiss, Nova took off, as Hikaru closed her eyes.

"This is just the beginning…tomorrow, Hikaru will be totally mine…"

* * *

Something is definitely weird with Hikaru, and it was hard for Umi to ignore it when she knew that Fuu and Ferio felt the same way too.

It all started that morning, when she woke up in Hikaru's bed. When she turned to her side to greet Hikaru a good morning, she faced only a cold space, and then Fuu was still fast sleeping on her side of the bed. Umi frowned: this was already a strange occurrence. She knew Hikaru as a marathon sleeper, and for the redhead to wake up hours before she do was already amazing. But then she heard the door opened, and in came her bubbly best friend.

After that, Hikaru proceeded on waking up Fuu too, and then the three of them ate breakfast that Hikaru prepared herself, which was another amazing fact because Hikaru does not know how to cook.

Third, Hikaru dressed up completely different. Instead of the usual jeans and shirt, Hikaru opted for a gray skirt, white blouse and a red midriff jacket. By this time she and Fuu couldn't hold back a retort that Hikaru looked like a high school student, or a junior high student, for that matter, but the redhead only laughed at them. When they entered the gates of Tokyo U, several guys whistled as Hikaru passed by. Instead of feeling embarrassed, Hikaru just smiled at those guys and winked flirtatiously. She and Fuu did nothing but just to stare back at the redhead.

They have to admit that Hikaru's cuteness and curves showed off on her outfit, and she really looked amazing, but it was all too new for them. Hikaru never ever wore a thing like that, much more now that they were already in college. Sure, way back in junior high they wore uniforms, but that uniform was worn by the whole _batch_! And now, Hikaru walks in the corridors on Tokyo U wearing a uniform all alone! They did not know whether to laugh or be irritated.

Now, at lunchtime, Umi, Fuu, Ferio and Ascot were staring at Hikaru as she ate her pasta with so much gentleness that for a moment, the group thought that Fuu's spirits were suddenly transferred to the redhead. When Hikaru noticed that she was being watched, she looked up from her lunch and met the unblinking eyes of Umi.

She swallowed first and took a sip from her orange juice before turning her attention to Umi, "Doushita Umi-chan? Aren't you very angry?" then she looked at the group, "Aren't you all hungry? You still haven't touched your lunches," she pointed out at the wrapped sandwiches and steaming pasta at the table.

It was Ascot who gathered the courage to answer Hikaru, "Anou, Hikaru. Uhurm. We just--wanted to ask if--you're feeling all right today…"

Hikaru cocked her eyebrows and looked curiously at her friends, "Hai, I'm fine. Don't I look fine today?"

"No. You look absolutely different today, Hikaru, if you must know! Fuu and I had been racking our brains since early this morning as to what could have happened to you, that you're acting so different from your usual self, but we can't find a single thing that could give justice to your weird behavior today!" Umi burst out, unable to contain her irritation.

Ascot reached out and squeezed her hands to calm her down, and she squeezed his hands back, but still her eyes were looking irritated at Hikaru.

Hikaru raised her eyebrows this time and a glint of laughter appeared on her eyes, "Well, I don't think my change of appearance is really a big issue here, Umi-chan, I mean I'm entitled to change, am I not?" she reasoned out.

Fuu chose to break her silence now, her fingers intertwined with Ferio's, "You're just very weird today, Hikaru-san, and not just the clothes, but also the attitude and the way you…handle yourself. It was like…overnight, you were corrupted by some unseen force that caused you to change, that's all," she said, choosing her words carefully.

Hikaru looked hard at her four friends before she stood up, "Well, I'm sorry that you don't like my new look. But last night, somebody just opened my eyes that I shouldn't hide myself behind loose shirts and baggy jeans. After all, I have a figure I could boast in the world. Maybe it's high time that I act like a lady and not a baby," she said, and with that she stomped off the cafeteria where many eyes followed her every move.

The four could only look at each other in amazement and wonder.

"What could have happened to her?" Ascot asked worriedly.

Ferio shrug, "That was really a surprise, to see her on a new outfit. I mean, Hikaru's as constant as the North Star, and it's…kind of a wonder to see her…change…"

Umi and Fuu nodded, "Yeah. Something's definitely up with her, and I suspect that it's not just a simple makeover. Hikaru's not exactly the one to take a bold step, you know," Umi said.

Fuu looked around the cafeteria where many men were still gazing at the locked cafeteria doors. "Didn't you noticed the drooling glances that these men were casting Hikaru-san the moment she stepped her foot inside the cafeteria? And before, these men were just ignoring her, but now…look at them. They were like puppy dogs," she commented.

"Yeah. This is getting bad," Umi commented once more.

* * *

Hikaru tossed and turned on her bed. Nova promised her that she would come earlier that night, so they can hang out in all the special places Nova knew. But after an hour, Nova was still nowhere in sight. Just as Hikaru was about get up from the bed, a pair of slender arms pinned her down on the soft mattress and seconds after a pair of lips were locked tightly with her own.

"I missed you, Hikaru-chan," Nova breathed on her ear. Hikaru smiled. That made up for her irritation. She hugged Nova tight and whispered, "Me too," before she released Nova.

"You ready?" Nova asked, a glint of mischief on her luscious eyes.

Hikaru nodded. Nova took her hand and seconds later they were transported to a nightclub filled with smoke.

"This is the first time since I met Fuu that I entered a nightclub again, Nova," Hikaru admitted, glancing around the club with keenness and fear in her eyes.

Nova chuckled before pulling the redhead with her to enter the club. "Oh, don't mind it! You'll get used to it again! And you know, I also brought a few friends here who…you know…" Nova hinted.

Hikaru immediately understood. She swallowed hard as they entered one of the private rooms upstairs. "Drugs?" Hikaru whispered in the dark, clutching Nova's hands painfully, but the girl did not mind. In fact, she was savoring the closeness she shares with Hikaru.

Nova nodded. Then on one corner of the room, Hikaru saw five people clustered at the floor, the smell of marijuana stung heavily at the air.

"Guys, I want you to meet Hikaru, a very special acquaintance of mine," Nova introduced. The cutest guy in the group stood up, and walked towards them.

"My pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady. My name's Kitoshi." The guy said, kissing her hand. Nova glared at the guy, but Kitoshi doesn't seem to be affected or the least bit scared. In fact, he pulled Hikaru towards the group and let her sit beside him. One by one, the other members of the group introduced themselves, and they started on with the fun.

Nova, on the other hand, growled, but then she shrugged and sat beside Hikaru. Kitoshi handed Hikaru and Nova their dope, and the two reached out for a lighter. As Hikaru passed the foil paper atop the fire, Kitoshi leaned on her and kissed her on her nape. She giggled and nearly dumped her foil paper on the ground.

"Hey! Don't disturb me!" she scolded Kitoshi, but there was laughter in her eyes. Kitoshi only smiled enigmatically at her before he captured her lips for a long kiss.

She didn't protested. Instead she leaned forward to kiss Kitoshi more closely, and their lips remained locked together as if they were each other's source of breath. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they broke apart and laughed.

"You're a good kisser," Hikaru commented, smiling dazzlingly at him.

Kitoshi smacked his lips in return, and leaned on Hikaru very closely, "You're not bad either," he said, and then stole a quick kiss on her lips again before turning on his dope. Hikaru shook her head and in one motion inhaled on her dope slowly.

She slowly felt herself rising in a bubble, and before long she was already 'high' up in the air. After that, she snatched the cigarette that Nova handed to her and lighted it up. She tipped her head and blew the smoke on the air, producing circles of fog and hazy objects.

"This is real fun!!!" she exclaimed, her eyes glazing over. Although she only took in one dope, she was already 'too high' because of the strong effect of the drug. She laughed and turned to Kitoshi. She grabbed his head towards her and initiated a long French kiss that even Nova was amazed at how quickly she was able to corrupt Hikaru's mind.

After two hours, Nova finally called it a day and insisted on Hikaru that they should head home. After she managed to get the redhead out of the room, she snapped her fingers and the people inside the room quickly vanished. She smiled smugly and carried the dozing redhead on her shoulders before she willed them to be transported back to the redhead's room.

Nova took notice that the room was still in the same order when she and Hikaru left it, and she was glad. It would be a real problem if the redhead's mother came in here and found that Hikaru was missing.

She gently laid Hikaru's form at the bed, and then gazed intently at her precious redhead. What she liked most about her was her eyes, because they spoke volumes of love and affection for her friends and her family. Hikaru's eyes were always smiling, even if her life was not something to be happy with. Hikaru's eyes always conveyed passion and once you look in them, you'd get lost in the depths of her red orbs and sink deeper on her soul.

They say that one's eyes are the mirrors of the soul; Nova guessed that that's quite true. Because looking at Hikaru's eyes, Nova saw the loneliness and the yearning deep within Hikaru's heart, that's why she appealed to those emotions the moment she came face to face with the redhead. That deep yearning to be admired or be given an attention by anybody that's not her friend. Inside, Hikaru's quite a lonely soul and kind of love-thirsty, and Nova used it to her advantage. Now, she only have to get Hikaru to commit the greatest crime that she wanted the redhead to commit and she'll find a way to eventually kill the redhead and present her soul to Lucifer.

She only needed for Hikaru to kill someone before she can truly call Hikaru her very own possession.

And then they'd be able to live in Hell for eternity together. She can vouch for Hikaru's soul to belong to her and make Hikaru as one of Lucifer's special 'task force' on Earth. Convincing Lucifer might not be too hard, considering that she succeeded in her battle with that good-for-nothing Angel Lantis.

Nova's laughed echoed through the room as she disappeared into the air.

"Victory is mine, Angel Lantis, and you couldn't do anything now to stop me from possessing Hikaru! Nobody will be able to stand in my way!"

* * *

"Gomen nasai, minna-chan, I got caught up in the house. Mommy wanted me to try her newly baked chiffon cake, and wouldn't let me out without tasting it," Umi explained, catching her breath as she spoke.

Ascot smiled gently at her and ushered her down on a bench, "It's all right, ma cherie, we weren't waiting for you that long. You're only a few minutes late. But first, you have to catch your breath and relax, then we'd start with the meeting,"

Umi smiled gratefully at her boyfriend and followed as she was told. She took several deep breaths before releasing them slowly, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen. After a good fifteen minutes, she was already calm enough to listen as Fuu started enumerating Hikaru's changes.

"First thing was her clothing style. She was very far from the simple redhead that I know to the now stylish and flamboyant one that I see everyday in my Organic Chemistry classes."

"Second, the traits. Hikaru-san's extremely friendly to everybody now, especially to guys, to the extent that her friendliness appears insincere and flirty already,"

"Third, her whole demeanor and way of thinking. That…that at least is the worst of all the changes I've observed on her," Fuu said.

Umi sighed and rubbed her temples lightly. It was already getting dark, but she knew that they have so many things to discuss first before they can call it a day, "So, what do you think are we supposed to do?" she asked.

But before any of her friends could answer, a shadow materialized behind them, and when they turned they saw a tall man dressed in white standing behind the bushes.

It was Ascot who asked the man, "Do you want something, Mister?"

The man smiled a little, and his raven hair flew as a gentle wind passed by. "Hai. I want you all to go to the hospital and see if Hikaru's all right now,"

Umi's eyes widened, and she saw Fuu cover her mouth out on the corner of her eye, "What happened to her? Is she in some kind of danger?" she asked hoarsely.

The man nodded rather stiffly, "Hai. That's why I asked you four her close friends, to come to the hospital, to give her support and encouragement to continue on with the battle for her life. Or else…" the man trailed off.

"Or else…?" Ferio asked.

"She'll be dead, and her soul will be in the hands of the devil,"

There was a round of gasping. It seemed as if the four friends were on the verge of disbelieving such far fetch story, but the man was quick to dismiss the doubt in their minds, "Often times, doubting is a good thing, especially if you think and feel that you're in danger. But in such emergencies like this, it is better to just trust rather than look for a way to pin the man as a liar. Search within your hearts: do you really think I would lie to you especially about Hikaru's condition?" the man said, looking them in the eye.

Ferio opened his mouth, but after a few moments closed it again. Fuu looked around her friends and when she saw that there was a tiny bit of trust in their faces for the man, she nodded at him, "Will you take us there?"

The man nodded, "Hai. I just wanted the invitation to come from you," and with that, he spread his arms on front of them.

"Before anything else, what are we gonna call you?" Umi asked curiously.

The man looked at her briefly before he closed his eyes, "Angel Lantis," and then bright light engulfed them.

**_AN:_**_ 'ma cherie' is I think a French word for 'my dear'. That's what my friend told me. R/R please!!!_

_Peace, men!!!_

_(.)-(.)_


	8. Chapter 7: Angel Lantis to the Rescue!

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the very long delay. I'm sorry to Shinomu, because I promised her I'd have this fic finished before school starts, but I haven't updated for…three months! I'm so sorry! But hey, one more chapter, and possibly an epilogue, will be coming in a short while that will conclude this fic. Yeah. Please forgive me for the long delay.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. I never did and I never will. But I wished, many times over, that I got to meet the CLAMP team and the seiyyuus that did the anime voices for Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. Oh, and did you know that I dreamed, once, that I met the entire MKR cast?

**Chapter 7: ANGEL LANTIS TO THE RESCUE!**

Hikaru stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that greeted her sight was the white ceiling, and then Umi's anxious voice reached her ears.

"Doushita, Hikaru? Does it ache? Do you want us to call the doctor?" Umi asked, attempting to smile down at her but failed miserably. Her worry was apparent on her eyes that turned dark blue whenever she's disturbed.

Hikaru smiled then closed her eyes before reaching out for Umi's hands, "Iie. I'm fine now. Arigatou, though," she answered.

"We were here the moment that we knew of your condition, exactly about three hours ago," Fuu said on her other side, her voice quavering a bit.

Hikaru turned her head on her other friend and smiled at the brunette to ease the stress that she saw on the brunette's eyes, "I'm fine now, Fuu-chan, no need to worry about me," she repeated. Fuu only nodded but her eyes were still the darkest of emeralds, showing the strain she's in.

Hikaru then looked around the hospital room. Her eyes caught Ferio's and Ascot's, but unlike her two friends, the two guys were much calmer.

"Hiya, Hikaru. How 'ya doing?" Ferio asked, winking at her.

Hikaru grinned at him and winked back, "Never better," she joked, which caused Ferio and Ascot to chuckle.

Ascot pointed at finger at the two girls and wiggled his eyebrows at Hikaru, "It's a good thing that you finally woke up, Hikaru, because it seems to me and Ferio that these girl friends of yours were on the verge of breaking down in worry of you. It was not enough that the doctors already assured us of your safety, these two wanted to see you wake up before they believe that you're truly out of danger!" he teased.

This time, Hikaru, Ferio and Ascot's laugh echoed through the room, while Umi and Fuu blushed furiously.

"Cut it out, guys! We were really worried for you, Hikaru, that's why we were so freaked out! It's not like it's an unusual reaction, you know!" Umi defended herself and Fuu. Hikaru smiled and nodded, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Yeah, I know. And arigatou again, guys, but you don't have to be so worried about me. I can take care of myself!" she boasted, trying to lighten up the situation. But Fuu shook her head, her eyes still clouded.

"No Hikaru-san, you nearly died at the OR, do you know that? And if not for Angel Lantis' powers, you wouldn't make it. Even the doctors told us that there was a slim chance for you to survive, but you did, and it's all thanks to Angel Lantis," she objected.

Hikaru fell silent. She felt the eyes of her friends on her, and she sighed deeply to relieve the darkness that loomed on her heart once again.

"Gomen guys. I honestly didn't mean to make you worried like that, and I know that it's my entire fault. Please forgive me," she mumbled, tears appearing on her eyes.

Umi reached out for her hand and squeezed it tight, "We're just happy now that you're still alive, doing well and breathing,"

"But then, what happened, Hikaru-san? Why…why were you injured?" Fuu asked gently, taking her other hand.

Hikaru sighed again and closed her eyes. "It's this Nova girl who has been…hanging out with me ever since last week. She was the one who convinced me to change my appearance and in the process, change the whole me. I don't know…but I was kind of just following everything she wanted me to do. Then one night we went to a club and then…at the upstairs room…we…we did drugs with other people there," she stopped, then looked around her friends. They were still waiting for her to continue, but there was definitely shock and understanding at their eyes.

"Then I met this really cute guy there, his name's Kitoshi and well…he flirted with me, I flirted with him and…we kissed. Then, the next night, Nova took me out on Kawasaki and we…robbed this little store at the middle of the night. She said she just wanted me to teach those things that the others were unable to teach me. And then…"

She took a deep breath before slowly let out air, "And then this afternoon…she urged me to rob a guy that was much more bigger than you, Ferio. Nova gave me a knife; she said it was fake, to kind of scare the guy. If the guy resists, I point the knife at his throat and that will surely scare the guy. But then…"

**--FLASHBACK--**

The guy just smirked at her, "You wanna rob me? What are you, stupid? Can't you see that I'm a robber as well?" the guy sneered, revealing a set of yellow teeth.

Hikaru cringed inwardly and felt afraid. Then she heard Nova's voice in her head, _"Go on Hikaru, and use the knife. Mere taunting won't scare that man. You have to show him you're tough, and you mean business,"_

She hesitantly fingered the knife behind her, but was unable to bring it out.

The man laughed menacingly at her, "What are you gonna do kid? Cold feet? Or do you want me to rob you instead, and then kill you here on the street?" the man threatened, pulling out from behind a pocketknife that glistened on the moonlight.

Hikaru trembled a bit, and then she heard Nova's voice again, _"Come on Hikaru. If you don't bring that knife out you'll be killed! Come on! Fight him! You know you can!"_ and with that, Hikaru pulled out a longer knife, and pointed it at the man.

The man looked impressed, "Ohhh…so missy here has a weapon, huh?" he said, then attacked Hikaru. It was already too late for Hikaru to move away from the man's line of attack. She was hit squarely at her shoulder, slicing her clavicle deeply.

She was unable to keep the scream from escaping her lips, as she stumbled down to clutch her aching shoulder. The man only laughed at her.

"Get up. I want a decent fight first before I tear you to pieces," the man said, kicking her at the shin. Fire raged inside her, and she surprised the man when she quickly thrust her finger and aimed for the stomach. It was now the man's turn to stumble down and moan in pain.

She tried to get up, and still clutching her bleeding shoulder, she walked towards the man and pointed the knife on him. But before she could follow her attack, the man let go of his knife and stabbed her at the chest.

"That does it. With that, I'm sure you'll only have a few hours to live. You'll be lucky if someone passed by this part of the town. Ja ne," the man said, smiling down at her one more time before disappearing at the shadows.

**--END FLASHBACK--**

"And that's it. He left me out cold there. I really thought I was gonna die, because the pain on my chest was stronger than the pain in my shoulder. I tried to get up, but I felt that the knife on my chest only dug deeper that I groaned in more pain. I attempted to pull the knife from my chest, but a hand stopped me,"

"When I looked up, I saw a pair of deep violet eyes looking sympathetically down at me. When I opened my mouth to at least speak to him and ask for help, he covered my mouth with a finger and said in a soothing voice that 'I know what you need, and yes, I'll help you' that certainly shut my mouth up. After that, he placed both hands over my body and I saw bright light surround his hands before I felt okay again,"

"Then he looked at me again and gave me a smile before saying that, 'that is only temporary. I only willed the pain away, but not the injuries and cuts. We still have to get you to a hospital to cure you, and I think that by now, your condition has gotten much worse', then he hailed for a person to call the hospital for an ambulance,"

"After that, maybe after twenty minutes, an ambulance pulled up beside me. It's a good thing that I got injured at one of the quietest towns in Tokyo or else I would be surrounded by so many people. When the paramedics finally came to me, they instantly shot about three injections to me, and I instantly felt dizzy. Just when they were about to load me at the back of the ambulance, I reached out for the man who helped me and asked him his name. He said he's 'Angel Lantis', and before I could speak another word, he smiled at me once again and nodded, saying that, 'Okay, I'll fetch your friends for you, so don't give up' then he went away,"

"That's all that I can recall from this afternoon's ordeal," Hikaru narrated, looking at her friends.

"So Angel Lantis helped you out as well? To ease the pain?" Ascot asked.

Hikaru nodded then touched her bandaged shoulder and aching chest, "Hai. Now, I feel only slight pain on my chest, almost as if someone punched me right at the middle,"

"But I'm all right now," she added, seeing that Umi and Fuu's alarm at what she said.

"By the way, what about 'Kaasan? Where is she? Does she know of my condition?" Hikaru asked.

It was Ferio who nodded, "Yeah. Before we went here, we called your mother. Shortly after, she came here, but she left twenty minutes ago to get you some clothes,"

"I personally think that Hajime-san was extremely worried of your condition that's why she went home to cry her heart out there alone," Ascot said, which earned him a glare from Umi and Fuu.

Hikaru nodded slowly, "Yeah, 'Kaasan's just like that. She…how can I put this, she's not exactly very thrilled to show the public her emotion, you know? Her type of mourning is something like locking herself up inside her room and weep silently. That's what she did during 'Tousan and Oniichan-tachi's interment. She didn't shed a single tear during the interment but when we came home, she immediately went straight to the greenhouse at the side of the house and cried while she was fingering the rose petals there and calling out my father's name every now and then. She's really private, and never really talks about her feelings, even to me," she supplied, her eyes loosing the glow of happiness upon the mention of her deceased father and brothers.

The group fell silent. And then there came a knock on the door and in came a nurse, a tray on her hands. The nurse instantly smiled at Hikaru upon seeing that the redhead was already awake.

"Konbanwa, Hikaru-san. I see that you're up and talking now, huh," the nurse greeted her, smiling at her while setting the tray down at the table.

Hikaru smiled back and eagerly faced the nurse, "Nurse-san, when will I be released here?"

The nurse prepared the injection before turning to her "Well, looking at your condition now," the nurse injected her the vitamin, "I say you'll be staying here for four days, and that's the most," the nurse finished, smiling at her enthusiasm.

Hikaru looked happy, as she clapped her hands in glee and looked around her friends, "Hear that guys? In four days, I will be with you again! Hahaha!"

The nurse shook her head and adjusted the flow of the dextrose on the redhead's arm, "Now, Hikaru-san, before thinking of hanging out with your friends, you must think first of how you can speed up your recovery, don't you think?"

"Huumm…I guess so, Nurse-san," Hikaru answered dejectedly.

"Call me Minako, Hikaru-san"

Hikaru nodded then she yawned, "Okay, Minako-san, nice meeting you," Hikaru answered. Then her eyelids droop, and she yawned once again, "Oh my, I've been awake only for a few minutes and I'm feeling sleepy again," Hikaru complained, but she didn't resisted when Minako arranged her blanket and fluffed her pillow for an even comfortable sleep.

"That's because the vitamins I gave you makes you dizzy and sleepy, so you can rest. Tomorrow you can chat again with your friends but for now, you will have to sleep and get back the energy that you wasted tonight," Minako explained.

Hikaru nodded slowly and smiled at her friends, "Ja ne, guys! Come back tomorrow, will 'ya?" she asked sleepily.

The group nodded, "You bet!" Umi answered, then together with the nurse they went out of the room. Hikaru mercifully closed her eyes and fell into a sweet sleep that night, the only comforting sleep she had ever since Nova messed up with her life again.

-------------

Angel Lantis sat down at the foot of Hikaru's bed. He stared hard at the dozing redhead and let his eyes travel the length of Hikaru's body. His eyes lingered at her injured shoulder and chest and he couldn't help the sudden rush of pain and anger that burned his veins and made his blood boil.

He stood up and transferred on the redhead's side. He pictured in his mind's eye the events for that afternoon, and he felt tense and worried all over again. If he was a tiny bit late in coming to Hikaru's aid… Hikaru might be in hell right now, in the hands of Lucifer and Nova…and then he'd be sent back to heaven, unable to succeed in his mission and…

Lose the woman that he loves…

He gripped the edge of Hikaru's hospital bed tightly as he closed his eyes. His feelings for the redhead were really getting in the way of his mission. For almost two weeks, he distanced himself to the redhead to sort out his thoughts and contemplate on his feelings without any interventions of seeing and being with the redhead. But those two weeks had been crucial for him and for Hikaru as well, because while he was away, Devil Nova stepped in and messed up Hikaru's life again. And because he was away, he wasn't able to stop Devil Nova on her assault and look what happened to Hikaru.

It was all his fault, and although he smacked himself on the head several times already, it still wasn't enough. He needed to drive Devil Nova out of Hikaru's life permanently and quickly.

Now, he didn't know if his decision of finally showing himself to Hikaru and her friends had been a good decision, but he was getting desperate and he really needed help in reviving Hikaru back from the dead. He sighed and looked down again at Hikaru's serene face. The ordeal that the redhead encountered the week before and the strain it caused was already out of the redhead's face and body. She was peaceful once again, knowing that her friends were still there beside her and were still supporting her. That indeed relieved the redhead beyond words.

But still, Angel Lantis knew that he has one more mission to do.

The eradication of Devil Nova from Hikaru's life completely and totally, and give the redhead peace of mind once again and have her live her life on her own.

-------------

Devil Nova watched from afar as Hikaru and her mother stepped out of the car and went inside the house. Even in her distance, she could still smell the sweet scent of Hikaru that she missed so much. She was unable to come visit her at the hospital because of that fuddy-duddy Angel Lantis who has been guarding the redhead like a hawk. His presence was so strong that it actually kept her out of the hospital forcefully. So she has no choice but to confront Hikaru at her house when she returns home from the hospital. And now's the perfect time to make Hikaru choose: a lifetime with her and all the pleasures in the world unimaginable, or be trapped in this hellhole Earth and continue living like a good kid that everyone expects her to live.

She waited several more minutes before she made her way inside the house and into Hikaru's room. She quietly slipped through walls and closed doors and was finally able to land in her redhead's room. She sat down at the bed and crossed her legs. When a few minutes had passed and still no sign of Hikaru, impatience already crossed her robust features and she pouted a little.

"What is it that's keeping Hikaru?" she asked to no one in particular. She laid down on the bed and decided to relax a little until Hikaru came to the room, but in no second at all did the door to the bedroom opened, followed by a loud gasp and a raspy voice,

"Nova…?"

Without moving her head, Nova already knew whom it was who called her. She stood up from the bed and smiled at Hikaru, "Hello Hikaru!" she greeted.

The shock that was on Hikaru's eyes immediately vanished, replaced by anger, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Hikaru asked rather harshly. She quickly closed the door and went inside, stopping only when she was already at the foot of her bed.

Although Nova wasn't expecting a grand welcome, she was rather surprised to see Hikaru angry with her. "What do you mean by that, Hikaru? Of course I would be here the moment that you were out of the hospital to check on you!" she said. She was even more surprised to sense the defensive tone on her voice!

Hikaru, not noticing these, just went on glaring at her. "Well, to tell you frankly, Nova, I wasn't expecting your presence here today. In fact, I don't expect in seeing you again after what you made me do just a couple of days ago, and risked my life," she answered.

Nova was already growing worried with the way Hikaru was talking with her but she smiled and moved out the bed, "I'm sorry about that, Hikaru. I didn't know that that man we were planning to rob is also a robber. Surely you don't hold me accountable for that, right?" she explained, slipping her arms around Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru stiffened, and Nova felt it. Nova smiled knowingly. The fire that she woke up inside Hikaru was still burning, and at this time, to her advantage. "Cut it out, Nova. I hold you accountable for it," Hikaru denied, but her words lack conviction.

Nova smiled up at her seductively. She inched her face closer to Hikaru's, their foreheads touching. She stood on her toes and kissed the tip of Hikaru's nose, and she saw how Hikaru's eyes go wild and her lips quivered. Nova's smile widened. She still has an effect on Hikaru, and that would be her tool in making Hikaru hers. "Feel that? Our connection was too strong to be ignored. Please, Hikaru, forgive me for what I made you do. After all, I only did it to keep you together with me for the rest of our lives,"

Hikaru looked strangely at Nova, "What the heck are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice sounded as if she went from a trance, and she was only waking up just now.

"I meant this…" Nova trailed off, then pressed her lips on Hikaru's slightly open mouth. When she broke off from the kiss, Hikaru's eyes were now glassy, and she looked back at Nova with the same intensity.

"Nova…" she breathed.

Nova smiled, satisfied. Hikaru's once again under her spell. "If you would permit me to do it, I would kill you right this instant, and then the two of us will be with each other in hell and enjoy down there, for as long as we want," she encouraged.

Hikaru frowned a little, "Hell?" she asked, although her eyes were still unfocused.

Nova nodded eagerly. "Yes. Hell. You know, the kingdom of Prince Lucifer, but to me he's just Lucifer, with all the bad guys in the world, the eternal sufferings, and the likes. But because I belong to Lucifer's special group of armies, I was able to go here on Earth and claim you as one of Lucifer's possession. But because I wanted you so badly, I requested Lucifer to just have you, and when we got to Hell, I would request him to have you in the army as well, so you won't have to suffer like all the other assholes there," she explained.

Hikaru seemed to think twice, then she nodded and smiled at Nova, "I'm willing to go, Nova. Whatever you say…"

Nova squealed in delight, and pulled out her special double edge dagger from behind, "I'm sorry that this will hurt Hikaru, but the end is fruitful, I guess," she apologized, and then prepared to strike Hikaru at the chest. Just then, a bright, white light surrounded the room, blinding both Nova and Hikaru.

"What the--"

"Still not giving up, Devil Nova?" a soothing voice asked. Hikaru's head snapped up, her eyes seeming to recognize the voice, but then Nova raised her hands and the spell on Hikaru came back. Then Nova turned angry eyes at Angel Lantis, who appeared in the middle of the room.

"Fuck you, Angel Lantis. You really know when to come at the lousiest time," she growled.

Angel Lantis smiled at her, "Because I'm here to stop you and your evil plans, Devil Nova, and send you back to where you really came from," he answered smoothly.

Devil Nova only smiled at him smugly and pulled Hikaru to her arms, "Did you see this, Angel Lantis? Hikaru's under my spell now, and you can't do anything about it. Not you, nor her friends,"

Angel Lantis looked longingly at Hikaru before he turned hard eyes at Devil Nova, "Listen to this, Devil Nova," he said, then turned back at the still possessed Hikaru and went in front of her.

"Hikaru…wake up…Hikaru!" he said. That clearly jolted Hikaru out of her trance, and she looked back and forth from Devil Nova and Angel Lantis.

"Nova…? What is happening?" she asked, but she did not waited for Nova's answer. Instead, she looked at Angel Lantis with recognition filling up her eyes. "You were the man who helped me at the park, right? And you said that your name is Lantis…? Arigatou gozaimasou, Lantis, for saving me, not only for bringing me at the hospital, but also for taking out the pain that I felt when I was stabbed," she said, looking deep in Angel Lantis' eyes.

Angel Lantis was able to tear away his eyes from those glorious red eyes, and he smiled at the redhead, focusing his eyes instead on her forehead, "That was nothing. I do what I have to do," he answered.

Devil Nova angrily yanked Hikaru away from Angel Lantis, "You do what you have to do or you do what you _need_ to do?" she asked, sneering at him.

Angel Lantis kept quiet. He knew that Lucifer's envoy all has extraordinary sixth sense, so he wasn't surprised that she knew of his feelings for the redhead. He would be surprised, instead, if Devil Nova hasn't sensed it, especially tonight. It was so hard to suppress what he feels for the redhead with her standing so close to him, and looking deep in his eyes. It was really impossible to resist the little redhead's charm…

"I do what I _have _and _need_ to do, Devil Nova, and I do what I think is _right _and _just_. I will stop you, Devil Nova, and I will once again bring balance and order in Hikaru's life. I will get you out of her life once and for all," he said determinedly.

Devil Nova gritted her teeth in frustration. But then she smiled, as if she thought of something, "Well, what do you think we should ask Hikaru about all these? After all, it's her life that we're talking about, not ours," she suggested, turning to the redhead. She was almost sure that Hikaru would be going with her, and not with that good-for-nothing Angle Lantis.

Angle Lantis turned to Hikaru as well, "Go on, Hikaru. Decide between the two of us. Her way or my way?" he said. _Hikaru…remember your family and friends who love you and care for you, always!_ He said, sending her a quiet telepathic message.

Hikaru hesitated; that was clear on her eyes. She fiddled with the edge of her dress, and she looked uncomfortable being on the spotlight and having to choose between good or evil, between her newfound happiness and her old companion sin. She raised her eyes and met the inquiring eyes of Angel Lantis and Devil Nova. One wanted her to be good and change, while the other was keeping her bad and sunk in the very depths of sin. One wanted her alive, while the other wanted her dead. Which one was she going to choose??? Either way, she knew she was going to suffer a little bit before she get happy of her choice, but who will she choose?!?!?!

She cleared her throat. When she looked at Angel Lantis' eyes, she saw the sincerity, the care, the understanding and the love. She knew for an instant that if she chose the devil, Angel Lantis would accept her decision without question. Then she turned her eyes on Devil Nova, and she saw desperation and love on those pink eyes. She swallowed hard and forced herself to look more closely at Devil Nova's eyes. It was there, in the depths of Devil Nova's eyes, that if she decided to choose the angel, all hell would break loose for Devil Nova would wage war over the angels of the upper world and fight for her. And in that instant, Hikaru made up her mind.

She walked close to Devil Nova, close enough to kiss the devil on the cheek. She felt Angel Lantis' spirits sag down in defeat, and she had to smile secretly. "I wanted to thank you, Nova, because you showed me the fun in doing what is wrong, and for helping me in making an easy decision on who's side I'll be in," she started. Devil Nova smiled back at her, and she could feel the triumph behind that smile. Before Devil Nova's arms went up to her neck, she already distanced herself and walked towards Angel Lantis, and placed a hand on the angel's arm. "And I decided to follow Angel Lantis path and start a new life, and bring back the old Hikaru, the Hikaru before when she was still with her beloved father and older brothers," she finished, smiling up at Angel Lantis' astonished face.

Angel Lantis' face broke into a smile, and he hugged her before he could stop himself. "I can't believe this, Hikaru! You made me very happy! Thank you so much," he said solemnly.

On the other hand, Devil Nova was staring in disbelief on Hikaru, her face contorted in pain and shock; "You really picked a miserable life here on Earth instead of being with me in Hell?! What the hell are you thinking?"

Hikaru smiled at her, "I happen to love this 'miserable life' that you call, Nova, because here, I have the true people that loves me, and I know that they will accept me for who I am or for what I will become. And besides, Okaasan needs me here, after all, we two are the only family left here on Earth, so we have to take care of each other and look for one another," she answered.

"But--" Devil Nova sputtered, but Hikaru cut her off.

"Nova, it was really nice knowing you, but I'm staying here on earth to be with my 'kaasan and friends. That's my decision, and that's final. I think it's about time to finally change and grow up,"

Devil Nova's shoulders slumped, and before long she was surrounded by a red light. She looked up, and her eyes turned wild.

"NOOOO!!!" she shouted. A voice boomed on the air, and it sent nervous chills on Hikaru's body. Angel Lantis clutched her hands, and in a strange way, she was calmed.

"YOU FAILED ME, NOVA, AND THAT MEANS YOU'LL BE FACING PUNISHMENT DOWN HERE," the voice said, and with that Devil Nova was consumed by the flames. When that was over, Angel Lantis turned kind eyes at her.

"I think it's about time that I go back to Heaven, I guess," he said.

Hikaru nodded, but there were tears on her eyes, "I guess so too. Thank you so very much for helping me, Angel Lantis, thank you very much."

"Don't think about it. I was happy helping you out," he answered, then he started vanishing in the air and levitating.

"Will I ever be able to see you again?" she asked one more time.

Angel Lantis smiled at her, "I don't know for sure. But rest your mind that I'll always be guiding you to the light, and Devil Nova will not be able to bother you anymore," he answered.

With one last smile, Angle Lantis vanished into think air, leaving a tearing Hikaru alone at her room.

"Goodbye, Angel Lantis, and thank you very much,"


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbyes and Confessions

**AN:** This is dedicated to Shinomu. Last chapter, then an epilogue. Thanks for reading this fic all through out. I really appreciate your reviews and everything. I don't know when, but I think I'll be posting two of my fics. One of those was already finished, but I think I'll be making some typos and everything. The other one, well, I'm still working on it. Anyway, the bottom line is, I'm inviting you to read it too once its posted. And…I wanted to write something that's PG13. Hehehe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. All compliments should go to CLAMP. But this story's mine. So compliment about this fic should go to me. Hehehe…

**Chapter 8: CONFESSIONS AND GOODBYES**

- UPPERWORLD, ANGEL LANTIS' PERSONAL QUARTERS-

Angel Lantis sat down on his makeshift couch tiredly. He massaged his temple to ease out the knotted muscles on his head. Then he tipped his head and let it rest at the head of the couch to relax some more.

He just came back from an important mission on Earth, in Cuzco, Peru, to help an important Inca Empire tribe chief in escaping death and escaping his captors as well. It was too tiring because on the side of the captors, a devil appeared, and told one of the captors that he was helping the Inca chief and the captors decided to give him a fight, with the devil helping them. It was a good thing that he came out of that ordeal unharmed, and was still able to help the Inca chief escape. After that, he was sent next to Paris, France to help a distressed Prince in making the biggest decision in his life: accepting the proposition from his father of marrying the Princes of Luxembourg and getting the throne after the marriage, or his disownment to the family in order to be with the American au pair that he loves. Then he went to three more countries to give help over health problems and to guide misguided souls too. After that, he was finally able to return to Heaven and rest for the day until he was called again for another mission.

The day that he came back to Heaven after his mission with Shidou Hikaru, he immediately reported to Pluto-sama and told him of the developments on the redhead. Pluto-sama was pleased with him that's why he assigned him as Shidou Hikaru's guardian angel from then on. Then he requested to Pluto-sama that he be given assignments immediately to help other people. When Pluto-sama asked him why, he said that he was thrilled with helping other people that's why he wanted to help others too. Pluto-sama then looked him in the eye, sifting through the very depths of his soul, and after that, Pluto-sama nodded at him and immediately gave him a new mission in the United States. He knew that Pluto-sama knew the true reason, but it was a good thing that Pluto-sama did not asked anymore questions, after all he really did wanted to help others, it's just that that's not the only reason. There was another.

He wanted less time thinking about Hikaru and more time thinking about others and about his missions.

After that, Pluto-sama kept him busy with all the missions back on Earth and around Heaven. He was sent to talk to Jupiter-sama, Mars-sama and Mercury-sama, and was already one of the very few angels who was able to see the goddess of beauty Venus-sama, but he was unfazed by the goddess' beauty, for it was still the Japanese redhead that he considers as the most beautiful creature that God has created.

Pluto-sama helped him discreetly in getting over his feelings for the redhead, and he cooperated willingly, but they both failed. It was proven when he visited the redhead while he was en route to the Philippines to help save the President when a group of armed men attempted to kill her. He decided to check on the redhead and see if she was already a changed person. He went to Tokyo University, at Lab 16, and found her in front of the class, explaining something about her and Fuu's research paper. He was taken aback as the familiar warm feeling coursed through his body and all over his system. To his dismay, and relief as well, he discovered that he still loves the redhead as much as he loved her from before, maybe even stronger. And he was taken aback by the simplicity of her beauty and her charm. With her eyes alone, she can captivate the attention of people and people who look on her red, ruby orbs will find themselves sinking deeper in the spell of Shidou Hikaru. With her smile, she can gain the respect and trust of her fellow students and professors. Her cheery disposition can drive your bad mood away, and once you get too close with the redhead, you will be infected with her happiness and genkiness.

After seeing Hikaru perform a very outstanding report, one in which her professor clapped his hands in satisfaction and her classmates cheered on her for a well-researched and well-explained report, Hikaru bowed in front of them and went back to her seat beside her friend Fuu. After that, he followed her as she went through her activities for the whole day, and even took note that Fuu and that Ferio guy were very sweet on one another, while that girl Umi and a new guy Ascot were very sweet as well. That left Hikaru without a partner, but that's fine with the redhead. He noticed also that Umi and Ferio were changed persons as well, because they no longer boss around and they never picked fights again with anybody. In fact they were very friendly and greeted every person they pass on the hall. With one last satisfied look, he finally went to the Philippines to accomplish his mission.

Although he was very busy with all the missions that Pluto-sama gave him, he was till able to have a free time. And during those free times, all he did was to think about Hikaru and everything about her. All he would do was to close his eyes and he can see Hikaru's smiling face again. Not just her face but also her will that drew him to her and caught his attention and in the process, his heart as well. She was a very determined soul, and would do anything that she was told to do or she thought to do. Even in a simple chore as cleaning her room, she would put so much energy that her boring chore would turn out to be interesting and fun. He doesn't know how she does it, but she was able to turn every bad thing into good, the perfect example was herself. Hikaru changed herself for her love ones and he was happy because she was on the good side once again. All he wished was he was given an extra time to be with her and not just this, occasional time to see her and be with her.

He was disrupted from his reverie when he heard a soft knock on the door. Although the knock was gentle, he was still startled.

He stood up and opened the door, and found Angel Sally outside, Pluto-sama's personal messenger. "Yes, Angel Sally? You wanted something from me?" he asked politely, smiling at her co-angel.

Angel Sally smiled back, "Yes. Pluto-sama wish to see you," she answered.

Angel Lantis was taken aback, but followed Angel Sally. When they reached Pluto-sama's room, Angel Sally knocked on the door and left. He entered the room and went straight to Pluto-sama's throne.

He bowed down before the Lord of the Dead. Pluto-sama looked tenderly at him and pointed him to a chair. He followed.

"I wanted you to go back to Earth," Pluto-sama started.

He nodded, "For a mission again, Pluto-sama?" he asked.

To his amazement, Pluto-sama shook his head. "No. I wanted you to go back to Earth, specifically to Tokyo, and speak with that redhead Shidou Hikaru,"

* * *

A few hours after Pluto-sama ordered him to go to Earth and talk to Hikaru, Angel Lantis was standing in front of Tokyo University, his wings and powers stripped off him. Pluto-sama told him that he will be powerless on Earth and his 'angelness' would only return once he resolve his problems and talk with Hikaru. Sighing, he entered the gates of Tokyo University. He was in normal clothes: blue sports shirt and white crisp pants. He had on a pair of rubber shoes and a baseball cap. Pluto-sama arranged everything so he would look like a normal person when he went down on Earth.

He went to the cafeteria of the school and searched for Hikaru. He spotted her at a table near the corner of the big room, with Umi and Fuu. He walked to their table and stopped when he was in front of them.

The three quickly stopped in their conversation and looked at him strangely. It was Fuu who spoke to him. "Yes, Mister?"

He smiled at them and pulled down his cap. Hikaru gasped while Umi and Fuu narrowed their eyes at him. "Angel Lantis?!" Hikaru asked. Recognition came into Umi and Fuu's eyes, and they smiled at him and Umi even patted the free chair at Hikaru's side.

"Onegai, have a seat. Gomen, but we weren't able to recognize you immediately," Umi said, looking apologetically at him.

He offered the three girls a small smile before sitting on the chair. "Don't give it another thought. I understand you," he said, then he turned his eyes to Hikaru and smiled at the redhead, "But I guess Hikaru here hasn't forgotten everything about me, not about how I look, I think," he continued.

Hikaru nodded slowly as a blush crept up on her cheeks, "Hai. How could I forget the face of my savior?" she answered.

He nodded. Umi caught his attention when the latter coughed, "Gomen to ask, but why are you here, Angel Lantis? We thought that you wouldn't be going back here again,"

Angel Lantis only smiled at them again, " I thought so too. I thought after I guide Hikaru back to the light, Pluto-sama, my Lord, would get me other missions and I won't be seeing you again. But then…" he stopped and looked meaningfully at the redhead.

"But then…?" Fuu pressed, taking note of Angel Lantis' glance at Hikaru. She caught Umi's eyes and a silent message passed through them.

Because he was robbed off his powers, Angel Lantis was unable to feel the _feelings_ on his surroundings, as his senses were brought down to their lowest. "But then…Pluto-sama finally called it enough when even after months since I came back to Heaven, I was still distracted…" he finished.

Hikaru looked at him, and their eyes locked. They continued to stare at each other as if they were the only beings left on Earth. It was then that Umi and Fuu decided to give Hikaru and Angel Lantis a little privacy.

"Uhm, we're sorry but we have to get to the library for some unfinished assignments," Fuu said, standing up. Hikaru and Angel Lantis did not even lift her heads for a nod or waved goodbye or said something. They just stared at each other as silent took on them. It was Hikaru who broke the spell first.

"Angel Lantis…"

"Lantis would be fine," he intercepted.

Hikaru smiled, and her eyes twinkled. "So Lantis it is. What…what made you come back…?" she asked.

Angel Lantis sighed, and then he looked around the room and looked back at Hikaru. "When will your next class be?" he asked instead.

Hikaru glanced at her watch, "Not in the next one hour, you wanted us to talk on a more private place?" she asked hopefully.

Angel Lantis nodded. With that, they went out the cafeteria and out into the football field, where Hikaru's room was closest.

"Is this private enough?" she asked as they settled down on a bleacher.

Angel Lantis nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, this is fine enough for a serious talk. Thank you,"

Hikaru smiled back then glanced back the field. "I missed you," she said suddenly.

Angel Lantis was taken aback, but nevertheless he looked tenderly at the redhead and smiled at her, one of the rare smiles that could be seen painted on his face, "I missed you as well, and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since I went back to Heaven," he said. _There! I finally said it!_ He exclaimed to himself, proud that he was able to tell her how he's been feeling.

Hikaru's smiled widened, and she returned her eyes back at him, "I know what you feel. I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since…that night that you saved me from Nova's hands…"

Silence took them. It felt wonderful to have Hikaru by his side, even better than all the praises that he got whenever he accomplishes an important mission. This feeling was even better than that exultant feeling that he gets whenever he accomplishes a mission and saves another soul. In fact, this feeling was even better than what he felt when he finally got Hikaru out of Nova's schemes. There is not a single word that could explain how he feels right now, how happy and contented he is by just being with the redhead. All he knows is that he must be in cloud nine right now, and they weren't even talking!

But then, he knew that he needed to do something, to let out from his chest the feelings that he has been feeling for the redhead even during his mission.

So summoning all his courage, he turned to Hikaru and found her staring at him. Instead of dropping her gaze, Hikaru just continued on staring at him. "You're so beautiful…" he heard her murmur. And as if watching him was not enough, she raised one hand and traced the outline of his face with her fingertips, barely touching his skin. A delicious warmth coursed through Angel Lantis, and despite his difficulty in breathing, he did not moved a muscle nor uttered a single word to stop her. He let Hikaru linger her fingers on his face. Through closed eyes he reached for her and touched her face as well.

"And you're very beautiful too, Hikaru…" he breathed. He touched her forehead, her cheekbones, her chin, her nose, then her lips. He cupped her face with one hand and with his index finger; he traced her lips delicately, almost as if he was holding an expensive china.

And then, he didn't knew who moved what or leaned, but the next moment he found himself kissing Hikaru with all the intensity and feelings that he bottled up inside him. He kissed her as if he never kissed anyone before. He kissed her as if it was the only thing that he could do, that he ought to do. He kissed her as if kissing her was like drinking water from heaven, as if kissing her was the only right thing to do.

Gradually, the kiss slowed, and he rested his forehead on hers, their hands intertwined. He then noticed that she was seating on his lap, when and how he didn't know. All he knows was that it felt so good and so right to kiss her and hold her like this. He breathed in her scent and smiled. She smelled like vanilla and cream, and it was very intoxicating. He tightened his hold on her hand as his other arm tightened around her hips. He couldn't ask for more than anything else. Holding Hikaru like this was like a dream come true. No, scratch that. It _is_ a dream come true. And he was very happy indeed.

Hikaru, on the other hand, still has her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek on Angel Lantis' broad chest. She listened as his heart beat every second, sometimes on rhythm, other times not. She took a deep breath and in so doing, she smelled his scent. He smelled of peppermint, cigar smoke and faint perfume, and she found his smell just right and perfect.

Ever since he went out of her life permanently, she anticipated every morning to hear his voice, or if she was about to decide on what to do, but none came. She let it pass, sometimes with a shrug of her shoulder, sometimes with a smile. But deep inside, she was disappointed, because ever since she laid her eyes on the Angel, she knew she fell for the heavenly creature hopelessly. She dreamed about him every night, whenever she wakes up he was the first one that comes inside her head, and the last one to leave her thoughts as she lay down on her bed.

Even Umi and Fuu noticed her restlessness, and she confessed to them that she has fallen in love with the Angel who saved her life not just once, but many times already. Her best friends accepted this without another word, just comforting hugs and consoling pats on the back. After all, they all now that her love would never be returned, as Lantis is already an angel. But now… after the kiss that they shared and this intimate hug…she could tell that Angel Lantis feels _something_ for her as well…

After the comfortable silence that engulfed them, Hikaru pulled slowly away from Angel Lantis to look him in the eye. "Do you feel something for me too?" she asked softly.

Angel Lantis nodded, not breaking off with the eye contact. He licked his lips and smiled a little, before placing a hand on Hikaru's arm that was wrapped around his neck. "Yes. I don't know how or why or what happened, but I just found myself loving you and caring for you the way I haven't cared for anybody else. I love you with all my heart, with all my being, Hikaru, and I don't know what to do about it," he answered passionately.

Hikaru smiled as well, her eyes sparkling in both happiness and loneliness. "Hai, we both don't know what to do about it. I'm human, you're an angel. Surely, there is some kind of law in Heaven that says Angels can't be with the mortals, unless if it's for a mission, right?"

He just smiled and said nothing, then pulled her for another hug, which Hikaru did not resisted. She then felt Lantis' lips kissing her forehead, once a while ruffling her hair and settling it back again. Then she felt his hands move up and down her back, as his one arm tightened around her. She let out a smile contentedly and buried her face in his shoulder before closing her eyes. She savored their closeness because she knew that this would be the first and last time that her Angel will be with her. She can feel it in the way that Angel Lantis holds her: as if he was desperately trying to drown the world in her arms, to forget about everything else in the world and just concentrate on their intimacy, on their closeness, on their feelings for each other. In his fierce hug, it was as if he wanted to change what was written and have her in his arms like this, forever. But they both knew that these feelings that they have, although sweetly requited, couldn't be pursued for reasons known: he was immortal, she was a mortal. Maybe they can be together, in the after life, but for how long are they going to wait?

So now that they have the chance, why not cherish the moment while it still lasts?

Hikaru pulled back from the hug and looked deep in Angel Lantis' deep purple eyes. "I know there really is no need for words, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much, Lantis. I love you not because you're so strong or powerful or so holy, but because you're every inch of a man that I dream to have, and you're exactly the hero that everyone wants in his or her life. Heaven might curse me for loving a holy being like you but I can't stop my own heart. And even if I will be sent down to Hell for feeling like this, I do not care and I won't regret it. I'm happy that once in my life, and probably for the rest of my life, I have loved, cared, touched and kissed an Angel who made a very big difference in my life and in the lives of my friends," Hikaru said with a tear on her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Angel Lantis looked lovingly at her and cupped her face with both his hands, "And I love you too, Hikaru. Even I can't resist your charm. And no, Heaven will not condemn you for loving an angel like me, as I am not condemned for loving a mortal like you. It's just too sad that we can't be together forever and whenever we like. And yes, we could still be together in the after life, if you still find it on your heart that you love me and only me, for I know that while in Heaven, I will only love the fiery redhead who stole my heart and wait for her to join me in Paradise," he replied.

Then he brought his lips down again on hers for a long, passionate kiss. He kissed every part of her mouth and teased her lips, asking her to open her mouth for a deeper kiss. When she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue on her mouth and explored the deep recess of her mouth. When her mouth encircled his, he rubbed her back to soothe down the growing passion that was building up on her body. Then he eased the kiss and nipped on her lips. When finally they pulled away from each other, he was satisfied to find her flushing and short of breath, passion flaring behind her ruby eyes. He could see desire embedded on her eyes, and he wanted so much to give in on that ache in his insides too, but he knew that he would be crossing the line there. So he just satisfied himself in nuzzling her neck and occasionally kissing her lips.

"I love you so much Hikaru…and I will be away from you physically only…unlike before, I will always be here by your side, ready to give you help and assist you in everything you want. Although there will be times when I will be away from you because of my other missions, I assure you that I will be back the instant that your need for me increased. Just call out my name and I will give you a sign that indicates I'm just beside you, okay? Don't hesitate to call me, okay?" he said.

Hikaru nodded he head. "Hai, Lantis. I will always remember that. When I have trouble deciding, whisper in my ear the right decision, and where I will be happy, okay? Okay?"

Angel Lantis nodded, as he felt his powers slowly return to him. Almost blindly, he looked up at the sky and saw a ray of light, directly above him and Hikaru. "It's my time to go now, Hikaru…" he said sadly, but nevertheless, there were still traces of happiness on his eyes.

Hikaru nodded, and one again tears brimmed her eyes, "I'm going to miss you like crazy, Lantis, and I will always think of you…always. And maybe even pray for you…"

Angel Lantis smiled as he moved Hikaru to the bleacher and stood up, "And I you, my dear Hikaru. I'll always miss you,"

He started to glow, then his wings sprouted from his back and flapped in the wind. This time, Hikaru was unable to control her tears as she watched her Angel transform in his true form. "I'll miss you…" she whispered once again, yearning detectable on her hoarse voice.

Angel Lantis reached down to his beloved Hikaru and flickered a wrist on her wet face, and soon her face was dry again. He smiled tenderly at her as he started to vanish. "Don't cry, Hikaru. I'm never too far away…and I love you too, just as much," and in the blink of an eye, the Angel finally was out of sight.

Hikaru stood up on wobbly knees and stared in the sky. When she saw an almost invincible wave of the hand, she smiled once again as she threw a kiss on the sky.

"Yeah…we'll see each other again…"

And with that, she climbed out of the bleachers, out of the football field, and back into the corridors of Tokyo U.

_Don't forget to read and review one last time!_

_Peace, men!_

_(.)-(.) _


	10. Epilogue

**AN: **Here's an epilogue!

**DISCLAIMER:** Magic Knight Rayearth is not mine.

**Epilogue**

"Angel Lantis! Angel Lantis!" Angel Sally ran to meet up with him in the middle of the quiet hallway, her panicked voice reverberating in all four corners. Angel Lantis stopped, and let the woman reach him.

"Why the hurry, Angel Sally?" he asked, trying to swallow the growing lump on his throat. Just seeing the normally calm Angel like this makes him want to panic too. It was just a month after he returned to Heaven, but for him, it felt like years since he last held and saw Hikaru face-to-face. Sure he was always down on Earth to observe her and guide her, but it was not enough. He wanted to touch her and be with her, but he knew he have to wait for the time that she will be ascending to Heaven and be an angel as well. So to keep himself from obsessing about Hikaru again, he accepted Pluto-sama's challenging mission of helping a trapped medical mission in the wilderness of Utopia. He was on the mission for at least a week, so he was far behind on the news on Heaven. And the moment he stepped his feet in Paradise, here was Angel Sally, about to give him a bad news.

"Are we under attack by Devils?" he asked again, thinking about Devil Nova.

Angel Sally shook her head and looked searchingly at his face, "No. It's about Hikaru. She died a couple of minutes ago," she said softly.

Angel Lantis felt him self go numb. But then, his tension was replaced with relief as his face broke into a sweet smile, "Finally! We can be together for eternity!" he exclaimed.

Angel Sally's face slowly broke into a smile as well, as she hugged her fellow angel briefly before releasing. "I thought you would take the news differently, but I guess Pluto-sama doesn't have to worry about anything. You just wait for your Princess; Angel Emmanuel was down there to fetch her anyway. They'll be here any moment now," she said, and then she dashed out of the hallway and into one of the Heaven's gardens that will take her to the room of Pluto-sama.

"Hello, Lantis-kun," a voice greeted behind him. Before he had the chance to turn around, a pair of slender arms went up on his waist and was hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much, and it's only a month since we last saw each other,"

He smiled serenely, and touched the arms with his warm hands. "I missed you too, and our separation felt like eternity," he answered. When he turned his head, his eyes met happy red ones, and his smile even grew bigger.

Then he bent down and the redhead looked up, and their lips met.

"Finally, we are together in eternity,"

_The end! At last! I bring this fic to its end! Thanks for those who reviewed my fic, especially to SHINOMU who has been my faithful reviewer and reader ever since the beginning! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed making this. My only regret is that it's already finished! I'll be missing this terribly!!! Huhuhu…_

_Anyway, this is chatterbox-hikaru13, bringing this fic to its end. Signing off. Buzz. Thud. Ouch! (Wait! I read this somewhere before!)_

_Peace, men!_

_(.)-(.)_


End file.
